Dime la Verdad
by Maye Malfter
Summary: Un pequeño incidente en la clase de Transformaciones obligará al Príncipe de las Serpientes y al Niño que Vivió a soportarse mutuamente para lograr algo que ambos desean, y tal vez tengan más en común de lo que pensaban...
1. Cap 1: 50 puntos para Slytherin

_**Notas de la autora: **_Hola, chico/as! Aquí les traigo un fic muy especial para mi, mi primer fic largo. Eeeehhhh! En realidad este fic tiene ya varios meses de haber sido finalizado, y comencé a escribirlo hace poco más de 7 meses, así que tal vez noten diferencias entre este y mis creaciones mas recientes (como Clase del 98). Tenía dudas acerca de publicarlo acá, pues a veces llego a pensar que es demasiado "rosa" para mi gusto. Peeero decidí que estoy orgullosa de la evolución de mi escritura así que ¡A publicar!

**_Notas del fic:_** Alguien, en otro site, describió el fic como "ligero y divertido" y de verdad espero que sea cierto :P. El fic consta de 8 capis y un epílogo, y mi idea inicial es publicar una vez por semana, cada miércoles, pero dependiendo los comentarios recibidos y la aceptación puedo publicar cada 3 días ;) ¡Todo depende de ustedes! Está demás decir que el fic esta completamente terminado, así que no quedarán preguntándose ¿qué pasó? (ni con este ni con ninguno de mis fics ^_^ ) Enjoy!

**_Aclaratoria: _**La línea temporal está intacta. El fic es Post-Guerra, así que todo pasa luego del epílogo de Rowling (que por obvias razones no es respetado).

**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes y el backgraund pertenecen a Joanne Kathleen Rowling y a sus suertudos asociados. La historia a continuación es de mi completa autoría, así que tengo derecho de hacer con ella lo que me venga en gana ;D

* * *

**DIME LA VERDAD**

**...**

**Capítulo 1**

**50 puntos para Slytherin**

**...**

_- Hermoso…_

Siempre suspiro al verlo, no lo puedo hombros altivos, su perfil de veela, su estilizada figura, sus músculos delgados y definidos. La túnica del colegio no le hace justicia. Es tan hermoso, tan varonil, tan…

¿Pero qué me pasa? No se supone que deba mirarlo de esa manera, debo odiarlo… Sí, eso exactamente ¡Odiarlo de los pies a la cabeza! Esa cabeza con suave y sedoso cabello dorado que me encantaría tener enredado entre mis dedos y…

Está bien, lo acepto. No tengo remedio. Estoy prendado de ese rubio perfecto. Que digo prendado ¡Prendadiiiiisimo!

Yo, Harry Potter, estoy colado perdida y locamente por el rubio Draco Malfoy. Pero él no puede saberlo. Nunca podré decírselo por dos razones principales:

1era: Me odia. Su resentimiento hacia mi está escrito por todo su rostro. Siempre lo ha estado, lamentablemente.

2da: ¡SOMOS HOMBRES! Por Merlín que eso no es problema para mí, siempre he sido de mente abierta aunque nunca he tenido una relación de ese tipo, pero para él… Eso es otra historia. Estoy casi seguro de que no le van los chicos. Incluso creo que está saliendo con la desabrida de Parkinson. Pero al fin y al cabo, eso no es mi problema ¿o sí?

Ups, creo que ya es hora de irnos. Lástima…

- Chicos, recojan sus cosas, mañana continuaremos con la clase.- Escuché decir a la Profesora Mcgonagall mientras salía de mi ensoñación para recoger mis libros y seguirle el paso a mis amigos, que ya se estaban marchando.- No olviden recoger su asignación de mi escritorio. Recuerden: La mejor asignación obtendrá 50 puntos para su casa.

Dicho esto, mi amiga Hermione se infló con orgullo, como un reluciente caballo purasangre antes de una gran demostración. La amo, pero a veces llega a ser un tanto insoportable con eso de querer ser mejor que todos los estudiantes existentes en el mundo mágico.

Me apuré en recoger mis cosas, ya quería estar solo para aclarar mi mente de los pensamientos rubios que rondaban mi cerebro. Tal vez iría a ver a Hagrid un rato, o a la lechucería, para preguntarle a Andrómeda por mi adorable ahijado… Tan ensimismado me encontraba, que tardé algunos segundos en darme cuenta de que el pedazo de pergamino que yo intentaba tomar estaba oponiendo resistencia.

Al mover la mirada, vi como una tersa y nívea mano aferraba el mismo pedazo de pergamino que yo. Y al subirla un poco, me di cuenta de que esa mano pertenecía al perfecto rubio al que yo había estado observando durante casi 2 horas de clase de transformaciones. Mi corazón se aceleró, pero para no levantar sospechas, puse mi mejor cara de desprecio y alcancé a decir:

- Suelta mi pergamino, Malfoy. Lo llenarás de poción para el cabello.

- ¿Perdón?- me replicó el rubio- Este es MI pergamino, lo tomé primero, y además, no te vendría mal saber que de hecho existen productos que puedes usar en ese cabello tuyo para que no parezca un peludo animal pisoteado por centauros…

- Ya basta chicos…- dijo una conciliadora Mcgonagall.- Me temo que su lentitud a la hora de recoger sus pertenencias los han dejado en una penosa situación, pues este es el último pergamino que queda.

- Pues aparezca otro - exigió Malfoy, con ese tono exasperante que tan bien sabe utilizar.- ¿Acaso no es la profesora de transformaciones y la directora del colegio? Duplíquelo, o haga que un duende escribano aparezca y lo reescriba, puedo esperar.- Terminó, con una sonrisa prepotente en los carnosos y bien formados labios.

- Pues a pesar de sus… peculiares sugerencias, Señor Malfoy, no hay, ni habrá más copias de ese pergamino que ambos sostienen.- Contestó la profesora con un gesto ¿divertido?

La verdad yo no entendía nada, me había distraído demasiado con solo pensar que mi mano estaba peligrosamente cerca de la del rubio. Y toda mi concentración estaba centrada en no poner cara de embobado por estar cerca de él, oliendo su perfume de lavanda.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó altanero.

- Pues porque he hecho estos pergaminos con el objeto de enseñarles a Ud. y a sus compañeros el sentido de la responsabilidad.- dijo altiva. Y al ver nuestra cara de total desconcierto, agregó.- Son 50 puntos para la casa del alumno que presenté la mejor asignación, no se pueden tomar a la ligera. Es por eso que hechicé los pergaminos para hacerlos induplicables e intransferibles. Cuando un alumno toma un pergamino, ese y sólo ese pergamino le permitirá ver su contenido. Al ver el de cualquier otro compañero, este se mostrará en blanco. Incluso creo haberlos hechizado también para ser inencontrables en caso de que un alumno descuidado los pierda por negligencia.

Al terminar de explicar, el grado de autosatisfacción en el rostro de la profesora sólo era comparable con el grado de desconcierto en el nuestro, que parecía la cara de un trol al que le han dado con un mazo en la cabeza.

- Profesora… E-eso… Eso quiere decir que para hacer la tarea que nos asignó, ¿debemos hacerla juntos?- Alcancé a preguntar mientras mi cerebro aun daba vueltas ante la severa mirada de una ya impaciente Mcgonagall.

- ¡Pues claro, Potter! ¿Es que no entiendes el Inglés?- preguntó, mientras varios alumnos de primero entraban por la puerta del salón de transformaciones.- El Sr. Malfoy y usted deben hacer la tarea juntos, o de lo contrario no la podrán entregar. Preferiblemente en una o dos sesiones, pues también creo haber puesto un encantamiento antitrampa, por lo que demorarse mucho haciendo la asignación hará que el pergamino piense que está intentando de alguna manera saltarse las reglas (*N/A: que boniiito, un pergamino que piensa*). Tienen una semana. Adiós.- concluyó tajante, claramente echándonos del salón de clases.

Una vez fuera y aun sosteniendo el pergamino, por fin salí de mi desconcierto y dije en forma dudosa:

- Esteeee… Ma-Malfoy… Si quieres podemos reunirnos mañana para hacer la tarea en la bibliot…

Pero no pude terminar, pues un inexpresivo rubio me interrumpió utilizando un tono de voz tan frío que haría que un dementor buscara un sweater.

- No pienso, bajo ningún concepto, permitir que me vean juntándome con semejante… personalidad.- Dijo, arrastrando las palabras, con ese estilo tan suyo.- No puedo permitir que esa sabelotodo de Granger se saque 50 puntos para Gryffindor. Eso los pondría a la cabeza en la carrera por la Copa de las Casas, y por ser este mi último año en Hogwarts, pienso ganarla para Slytherin.

- ¿Entonces qué demonios sugieres?- pregunté impacientándome. Estar cerca de él tanto tiempo hacía que comenzara a tener ganas de arrinconarlo en algún salón vacío, así que debía apresurar las cosas. Ya pensaría en una manera de pasar tiempo a su lado sin dejarme llevar por mis "urgencias".

- No lo sé, Potter.- Respondió exasperado, agarrándose el puente de la nariz y cerrando los ojos, en señal de cansancio.- Por si no lo sabes no ando por la vida pensando un plan de acción por si me veo en la obligación de pasar tiempo contigo. Necesito pensar. Dame el pergamino, yo lo guardaré y te enviaré una lechuza en cuanto piense en algo.- me dijo, extendiendo su mano.

Yo en cambio, le lance una mirada perspicaz mientras acercaba el pergamino más hacia mí.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que confiaré en que tú lo tengas? Por lo que se, podrías simplemente llevártelo y hacer la tarea tu solo.

- ¡No seas idiota, Potter!- Respondió a la defensiva.- Acabas de escuchar lo que dijo la vieja cacatúa que se hace llamar profesora de transformaciones. No podemos hacerla por nuestra cuenta. Así que, o te soporto a ti por un par de horas, o soporto a tu amiguita Granger por el resto del curso ¡Dámelo!- Exigió.

Aun con dudas pero sin nada mejor que hacer de momento, le extendí la mano con el pergamino. Pero cuando el rubio fue a cogerlo lo halé hacia mí por la manga de la túnica y le dije al oído, con voz la más amenazante que pude:

- Si se te ocurre hacer algo raro, Malfoy, eres hombre muerto…

- Lo tendré en cuenta, San Potter. Ahora suéltame, antes que los de primero salgan de transformaciones y crean que me estas besando…

Al oír eso lo solté, y sentí como un leve sonrojo se iba apoderando de mis mejillas, por lo que puse mi mejor cara de "Eres un asco Malfoy, y me vales" y giré sobre mis talones en busca de la Torre de Gryffindor.

Malfoy y yo tendríamos que pasar tiempo juntos… ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Mcgonagall al permitir semejante atrocidad?

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_ Espero sus opiniones. Un gran beso. Nos veremos el próx miércoles (¿o antes?)... XoXo

_Maye._


	2. Cap 2: ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?

_**Notas del capítulo**__**: **_Hola, chico/as. Aquí llego con el segundo capítulo de esta historia. No he recibido reviews aún, pero creo haber recibido favs, y por supuesto, visitas. Sé que la historia es sencilla, pero algo de fluffy light siempre es bueno para amenizar los días. Se suponía que publicaría ayer, pero estuve un poco enferma. La semana que viene sí respetaré mi propia deadline ^_^

Aquí notarán que hay partes escritas desde el POV de Draco, pues son cosas que desde el POV de Harry no podríamos saber. Serán pocas vecesa lo largo de la historia. Ahora si, ¡A leer!

* * *

**...**

**Capítulo 2**

**¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?**

**...**

En un oscuro pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras del castillo, un rubio platinado se encontraba caminando lentamente, sumido en sus pensamientos.

_- Como no tengo suficiente ya con lo de soportar que la gente piense que soy un mortífago arrepentido, encima viene esta vieja cacatúa a decirme que tengo que trabajar en conjunto con San Potter… ¿Quién demonios se cree que es? Y de paso, el muy idiota creía que yo, Draco Malfoy, dejaría que nos vieran trabajando mano a mano en la biblioteca, ni muerto me dejo ver con _ese_ en público…_

Tan abstraído iba que no se percató de que la entrada a la Sala Común de Slytherin estaba magistralmente bloqueada por un par de postes mágicos, los cuales sostenían entre ellos una cilíndrica cinta roja* en señal de que el paso estaba cerrado.

_- ¿Y ahora qué? _-pensó para sí, mientras el motivo de semejante impedimento aparecía frente a sus ojos.

- Hola, Draco ¿Cómo va tu día?

- En serio, Pansy ¿Tienes que caer tan bajo para que te dirija la palabra? -preguntó el rubio a la muchacha de cabello oscuro y tez blanca que se encontraba plantada frente a él.

- No es caer bajo, es que ya ni siquiera me devuelves el saludo. No me hablas en clases, y por los pasillos ni te veo. Creo que me estas evitando… -respondió la chica, haciendo un leve puchero.

- Y crees bien, te estoy evitando porque ya no merece la pena hablar contigo -. Declaró fríamente- Me engañaste con ese alumno de Durmstrang durante la guerra ¿O es que ya se te olvidó? Luego de años de estar detrás de mí, te di una oportunidad y la arruinaste en menos de seis meses por pensar que yo no sobreviviría a la batalla final. Para mí, eso es más que suficiente para retirarte el habla de por vida. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que hablar con cucarachas…

Y sin más, la apartó de su camino silenciándola con un movimiento de varita, luego de lo cual dirigió el delgado instrumento mágico hacia la barrera, susurró un _Finite Incantatem_, después un "En Salazar Confiamos" hacia la pared desnuda que servía de entrada a la Sala Común, y entró a la verdosa estancia.

Una vez adentro se dirigió hacia su habitación. Caminando lentamente, como lo venía haciendo desde que salió de la clase de transformaciones, se dispuso a entrar a su recámara donde se recostaría un rato a pensar. Cuál sería su sorpresa, que al acercar la nívea mano al pomo de la puerta para abrirla alcanzó a escuchar que de la habitación salían sonidos… No, no eran sonidos, eran ¿gemidos?

Giró el pomo lo más silenciosamente que pudo, abriendo la puerta sólo unos centímetros para poder ver qué rayos estaba pasando en ese cuarto. Al acercar uno de sus plateados orbes a la rendija sintió sus mejillas arder furiosamente, mientras su corazón parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho. Allí, justo al lado de su cama, en la cama de cierto moreno amigo suyo, se encontraban dos personas en una posición demasiado indecorosa como para que un Malfoy la estuviera viendo. Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, sus dos mejores amigos, se encontraban ahora en aquella cama contigua a la suya propia, el primero sentado a horcadas sobre el segundo, ambos desnudos, y con su piel perlada en sudor.

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, sus dos amigos teniendo sexo justo al lado de su cama. No es que le molestaran las relaciones entre personas del mismo género, de hecho una vez durante el tercer curso perdió una apuesta con el mencionado moreno y tuvo que besarle por 10 segundos para pagarla. No fue más que un casto beso, con los labios cerrados, pero después de eso Blaise y él siguieron siendo tan o más amigos que antes, ya que así el moreno le había confesado a su mejor amigo sus orientaciones sexuales y no habría más secretos entre ellos. O eso pensaba él.

Era tal el shock del rubio que para cuando reaccionó los dos amantes llegaban juntos al éxtasis y se dejaban caer uno encima del otro en la cama, agotados por el esfuerzo físico. Obligándose a reaccionar, Draco cerró la puerta lo más cuidadosamente que pudo y se forzó a mantener la calma, mientras giraba sobre sus talones y se alejaba de aquella escena. Había imaginado que su cama sería el mejor lugar para pensar en el incidente con transformaciones, pero luego de ver lo que vio se planteó seriamente el buscarse un lugar donde pasar la noche, pues no podría dormir tranquilo en su cama sabiendo lo que había ocurrido justo al lado.

_- Merlín, ¿Por qué no me quedé hablando con Pansy un rato más? -_Pensaba el rubio mientras caminaba más y más rápido en dirección a la torre de astronomía, lo más lejos que se le ocurrió de esa habitación verde y plata.

...

_- Tengo que hacer equipo con Malfoy… Merlín ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?_

Esto era lo único en lo que podía pensar al regresar a mi habitación en la Torre de Gryffindor. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Mcgonagall nos había obligado a trabajar juntos por mi incapacidad de recoger mis cosas en forma rápida y ordenada al salir de clases.

- Él también se tardó recogiendo sus cosas, también es _su_ culpa-. Me dije en voz alta mientras daba un puño al aire.

Sin importar de quien fuera la culpa, la situación estaba allí. Tendría que pasar tiempo haciendo una tarea de quien sabe que con la única persona en el mundo que hace que mi corazón se acelere de 0 a 150 kph en un segundo. Ni siquiera con Ginny había sentido esto que el rubio me hace sentir.

Ginny Weasley fue mi primer amor de verdad, y durante la guerra siempre me imaginé siendo feliz con ella para toda la vida. Cómo me dolió cuando me confesó que en esa época de batallas se dio cuenta de que le iban más las chicas que los chicos. No podía culparla, ni odiarla, la chica había sido completamente honesta conmigo antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores, y aún seguimos siendo amigos, pero en cierta manera llegué a pensar que jamás podría amar a alguien más de lo que la amé a ella… Y heme aquí, colado por cierto rubio de nariz respingada.

Al ver la hora decidí que era tiempo de despejar la mente, y me dirigí a la lechucería para escribir esa carta a Andrómeda. Seguro que tener noticias de Teddy me haría distraerme, así que me marché de la habitación de los chicos de 7mo y fui directo a los terrenos. Tardé un rato en escribir la carta, y luego se la di a una de las lechuzas del colegio. Aún no he podido comprar otra lechuza, Hedwig era mi fiel compañera y no he tenido el valor para reemplazarla.

Luego de ver como la lechuza parda se llevaba mi carta, decidí que lo mejor sería ir a cenar pues si no iba Hermione sospecharía que algo no andaba bien y lo que menos quería era que mi amiga se diera cuenta del embrollo en el que me encontraba metido.

Encontré a Ron y a Hermione sentados hacia el centro de la mesa de Gryffindory me senté delante de ellos, saludándolos como si nada.

- Hola, compañero-me dijo Ron, con la boca llena de puré de patatas-. Creía que no vendrías. A decir verdad hace mucho rato que no te veíamos ¿Desde la clase de transformaciones?

Me esforcé por poner mi mejor cara de engaño, para decir:

- Sí, es que decidí ir a escribirle a Andrómeda y me demoré buscando una lechuza del colegio que quisiera enviarla carta-. No estaba mintiendo. No del todo, al menos…

Hermione levantó una ceja mientras me veía, como haciendo cálculos en su mente de cuánto tiempo se puede tardar alguien en conseguir una lechuza para enviar una carta, pero luego bajó la cabeza y siguió comiendo como si nada.

Me pasé casi toda la cena lanzando miradas furtivas hacia la mesa de Slytherin, solo para ver a todos los amigos de Malfoy cenando sin el rubio entre ellos. Luego de la quinta mirada más o menos, mi mejor amiga se atravesó en mi campo visual y me dio una mirada extrañada de nuevo, alzando una ceja como alguien que sospecha.

- ¿Se te perdió algo en la mesa de Slytherin, Harry? - interrogó, buscando mis ojos.

- ¿_Eh_? - alcancé a decir, mientras la enfocaba mejor.

- ¿Que si se te perdió algo en la mesa de los Slytherin? ¿O alguien? -preguntó sarcástica.

- ¿Qué? No, no, no… No estoy buscando nada en esa mesa, estaba solo pensando, Hermione. Te estás imaginando cosas, amiga… - dije en un tono no muy convincente, pues estoy casi seguro de que se me escapó una risita nerviosa.

- Como digas, Harry - me dijo con una sonrisa. Luego de eso no hablamos más hasta llegar a la Sala Común.

_- ¿Dónde estará? Y ¿por qué no vino a cenar? _-pensé, mientras trataba de engullir mi pastel de carne antes de que Ron lo devorara también.

...

"_Pluma de Fénix_" dije hacia el retrato de la entrada, para luego atravesarlo y acomodamos en unos mullidos sillones frente al fuego. Era casi finales de septiembre y las noches cada vez se iban volviendo más y mas frías, así que sentarse cómodamente frente a un buen fuego era simplemente relajante.

- Amor, ¿Qué planeas entregar para la clase de transformaciones? -preguntó Ron a Hermione, con tono despreocupado.

- Ni creas que te lo diré, Ronald. Ya sabes lo que Mcgonagall dijo: Cada trabajo debe ser único y personal. A menos que quieras perder los 50 puntos para Gryffindor.

De repente sentí como si me hubieran halado con un garfio por la boca del estómago. ¡Transformaciones! ¡Malfoy! Los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, así como la incertidumbre. ¿Que estaría planeando el rubio para que no nos vieran juntos? Tal vez me obligaría a usar un encantamiento desilusionador para que pareciera que estaba él solo estudiando en la biblioteca, o tal vez simplemente traicionara mi confianza y encontrara la forma de hacer la asignación sin mí.

De cualquier manera, ¿Por qué no se había presentado a cenar? ¿Tendría eso algo que ver con la tarea? Ya me estaba impacientando, y el aviso de Malfoy acerca de cómo solucionaríamos nuestra situación no llegaba. Lo mejor sería irme a dormir, pues estaba claro que esa noche no recibiría la respuesta que necesitaba.

...

Al día siguiente nada cambió. En el desayuno vi como Malfoy hablaba tranquilamente con una chica que iba dos cursos antes que nosotros, Astoria Greengrass. También me fijé en que se sentó demasiado lejos de sus dos amigotes ¿Es que acaso estaban peleados? No es que me importara, en todo caso.

El correo matutino llegó. Recibí un nuevo ejemplar de "El Quisquilloso" y un ejemplar de cortesía de "Corazón de Bruja", que le alargue a Hermione y Ginny en cuanto vi lo que era, pues no me interesan para nada esos cotilleos triviales. También me llegó la respuesta de Andrómeda junto con una fotografía mágica de Teddy, quien me saludaba con su pequeña manecita desde el plano papel encantado. Esbocé una sonrisa al ver su carita, e inmediatamente me guardé la foto en un bolsillo interno de la túnica. Por último, un ejemplar de cortesía de "El Quidditch Hoy" al cual decidí suscribirme. Pero de Malfoy, nada.

Ron, Hermione y yo teníamos clases distintas esa mañana, ya que al estar repitiendo año en Hogwarts nuestros horarios estaban sujetos a la cantidad de alumnos que cursaron sus años "normalmente" (pues durante la guerra, nada fue "normal") y ahora entraban en 7mo, adicionados a los que habíamos quedado "rezagados". Me despedí de mis amigos y marché por un pasillo que conducía al aula de Alquimia (una materia que decidí tomar como electiva luego de dimitir de Adivinación).

De repente sentí un tirón en mi túnica y cuando pude reaccionar estaba pegado a la pared de un estrecho y oscuro pasillo entre aulas, con Draco Malfoy viéndome con sus hermosos orbes plateados, y más cerca de él de lo que era ideal para mi sanidad mental. Cuando pude espabilar, espeté:

- ¡Malfoy! ¿¡Que demo…!?

- ¡Shhhhhhh! -profirió el rubio, tapándome la boca con una de sus suaves manos, mientras miraba hacia el desierto pasillo principal. _Me está tocando los labios,_ pensé irremediablemente, tratando de disimular lo bien que me sentía en ese instante.- ¿Acaso quieres que nos descubran, Potter?

- Qjgjajgajgjjajsjajgga…

- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó en un susurro, apartando su mano.

- ¡Que si me tienes así por más tiempo tendrás que invitarme a cenar y comprarme bombones! -le solté, preocupado de lo que su cercanía podía provocar en cierta parte mía que el rubio rozaba con una de sus piernas.

- ¡Ah! Lo siento… -dijo, un poco ¿apenado? y separándose de mí, con lo que quedamos uno frente al otro.

- No importa… Ahora, si podrías ser tan amable de decirme por qué me secuestras en medio del pasillo estaría muy bien -espeté sarcástico, y algo intrigado.

- No estoy secuestrándote, Potter. Sólo que no quiero que nos vean juntos, y necesito decirte algo.

- Pues aquí me tienes. Habla.

- Es acerca de esa tarea que nos mandó la vieja cacatúa. Para decirte cuando y donde nos reuniremos para hacerla…

- ¿Sabes, Malfoy? Los magos civilizados usan lechuzas para comunicarse mensajes. Disminuye las tasas de secuestros en los pasillos de los edificios mágicos -. dije entre exasperado y divertido, al ver la casa crispada del rubio al escucharme.

- ¡Que no es un secuestro..! Bueno, en fin, te diré lo que vine a decirte. Nos veremos hoy después de clases en la Sala de Menesteres. Trae pergaminos, plumas, y lo que necesites para adelantar tu trabajo…

- ¿Y cómo se supone que sepa que llevar si ni siquiera sé de qué va la tarea? Podrías decírmelo, ya que tú tienes el pergamino.

- Resulta que no, Potter, no puedo. La vieja cacatúa se las sabe todas, y el estúpido pergamino no me deja ver su contenido a mí solo. Supongo que solo funciona si los dos cogemos el pergamino al mismo tiempo…

- Así que lo intentaste… -comenté, resaltando lo obvio.

- Sí, lo intenté, Potter. Quería librarme de ti, pero la cacatúa me ganó ¿Vas a cooperar o tendré que lanzarte un imperio? No me digas que te ofendiste…

- No, Malfoy. No soy de los que se ofenden tan fácil. Además, yo habría hecho lo mismo… Y ya que estamos, te recuerdo que la maldición Imperius está fuera de tu alcance. Estás bajo juramento y no debes de rom…

- ¡Maldición, Potter! Sé exactamente qué hechizos puedo o no puedo usar ¿Vendrás o tendré que hablar con la directora?

- Está bien, Está bien. Nos veremos hoy en la sala de menesteres. Tu pequeño secuestró me costará una excusa con el Profesor Flamél -. Me quejé, saliendo del pasillito rumbo a mi clase y con el corazón a mil a cada paso. Estaría con Malfoy… Esa tarde… A solas… _Merlín, ¿qué haré ahora?_

- ¡Que no es un…! Bah, olvídalo, Potter.

* * *

*No sé si me expliqué bien, son algo así como lo postes con una cinta que podemos conseguir en bancos, o en la entrada de algunas discotecas ^^,

* * *

**_Notas finales:_** Nos vemos la próx semana ¿Algún review?


	3. Cap 3: En la Sala de Menesteres

_**Notas del capítulo:**_¿Qué tal? Aquí les traigo otro capi, de nuevo sin respetar mi deadline. Pero esta vez, en vez de atrasarme me he adelantado!

¿La razón? He aprendido a usar el guión largo en mis historias... Wiiiiiii Es que con él los fics se ven tan, tan... Profesionales :3

Lo sé, necesito ver un psicomago, pero bueno, mientras tanto sigamos entrando en las cabezas de nuestros canon favoritos. A leer!

* * *

**...**

**Capítulo 3**

**En la Sala de Menesteres**

**...**

_— Oh Merlín, ayúdame a salir de esto…_

Las horas pasaban volando, y yo deseando que el tiempo detuviera su marcha un instante para poder pensar las cosas con cabeza fría. Qué bueno sería tener un giratiempo…

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde mi conversación con el Slytherin y mi reloj de pulsera parecía estar simplemente empeñado en girar a tres veces su velocidad habitual. La clase de Alquimia con el profesor Flamél había terminado en un suspiro (tal vez porque llegué tarde y me gané horas extras el viernes limpiando material de experimentos), y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas parecía ir por los mismos pasos. Ese día la clase la impartía la profesora Grubbly-Plank, porque Hagrid había partido esa mañana rumbo a Beauxbatons para ayudar a Madame Maxime con unos abraxan recién nacidos. Por lo tanto, la lección era meramente teórica y estábamos aprendiendo qué hacer en caso de sospechar que un erkling andaba rondando un poblado.

Luego de CCM vino la hora de almorzar. Allí me encontré con mis amigos, ya sentados a la mesa y esperándome para comenzar (todos excepto Ron, que ya engullía grandes cantidades de pastel de pollo). Saludé a Ginny, Hermione y Luna, que acostumbraba almorzar con nosotros de vez en cuando, y me dispuse a comer. Esta vez tuve la precaución de colocarme fuera del campo de visión de Hermione, para así poder espiar la mesa de las serpientes sin ser detectado. Draco no se encontraba en ella.

Tan rápido como llegó la hora de almuerzo también se fue, dejándome sólo con una clase antes de la cita pautada. Historia de la Magia, la peor clase para ver luego de la comida. Aunque tal vez la soporífera atmósfera del salón de Historia me daría un momento para pensar las cosas, pues de haber una asignatura que hiciera que el tiempo pasara más lento, esa sería Historia de la Magia. Que equivocado estaba.

Aparentemente ese día le dio a la historia del mundo mágico por ponerse interesante. El relato de Binns acerca de la última guerra de los gigantes Irlandeses repentinamente se volvió tan intenso que hasta Ron salió de su usual estado de adormecimiento para prestar un poco de atención. Así que mis esperanzas de aferrarme al tiempo se desvanecieron junto con el zumbante tono de voz del profesor.

La clase terminó y la hora había llegado. Subí a la torre de Gryffindor a buscar cosas para hacer la dichosa tarea de Transformaciones.

_— ¿Qué se supone que debo llevar si no sé de qué va la tarea? _—Pensé, mientras revisaba mi baúl sin saber qué buscar exactamente.

Al final decidí llevar lo básico para una clase de transformaciones común: Varios rollos de pergamino nuevo, dos plumas con sus respectivos tinteros, la pluma a vuelapluma que Hermione me había regalado para mi cumpleaños en un intento desesperado por mejorar mi caligrafía, la _Guía de Transformación: Nivel Superior_, y por supuesto mi varita. Metí todo en la mochila, respiré profundo una, dos, tres veces, y caminé hacia la entrada de la Sala Común, rumbo al séptimo piso.

...

Tardé más de lo habitual en llegar al séptimo piso, pues adrede utilicé los caminos más largos y las escaleras más lentas, todo para evitar lo inevitable. Llegué al rellano y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar como un centauro desbocado PUMPUMPUMPUMPUM en mis oídos, mis manos frías y sudorosas, y mi mente casi en blanco.

— _Lo que ha de ser, será… _—pensé, y cerré los ojos con fuerza frente a un pedazo de pared que se convirtió rápidamente en una puerta. Giré el pomo, y entré.

La sala se había convertido en el sueño dorado de Hermione. Una estancia repleta de todo lo necesario para estudiar a placer. Cómodas sillas y mesones amplios. Mesas e instrumentos de dibujo. Mapas astrológicos e instrumentos de medición. Mini planetarios de cristal. Las paredes repletas de mapas cartográficos históricos con los límites del territorio mágico. Plumas, pergaminos, y montones y montones de libros (probablemente guías de estudio) acomodados limpiamente en varios estantes tan altos como Hagrid. En una sala como esta, hasta a Ron le entrarían ganas de estudiar.

Cuando salí de mi asombro por semejante habitación reparé en unos hermosos orbes plateados que me miraban desde un mullido sillón, cerca de una chimenea (vaya, si hasta había un sitio para relajarse).

— Llegas tarde, Potter —Me dijo con una ceja levantada.— ¿Habías olvidado ya donde queda la sala de menesteres?

— Lo siento… —comencé, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y rascándome la nuca en gesto descuidado— Es que no sabía qué traer, así que me demoré en mi habitación…

—Lo que hagas en tu habitación no es de mi incumbencia, Potter —. Me interrumpió el Slytherin— Sólo quiero salir de esto lo más rápido posible.

Su interrupción me descolocó. _¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan frio?_ Pensé.

— Pues siento mucho que te de tanto asco estudiar a mi lado, pero no hay de otra ¿A qué no? —comenté algo dolido, pero tratando de que no se me notará. Me acerqué a donde él se encontraba y lo miré a los ojos— Será mejor que terminemos con esto.

— No me das asco… —dijo algo distraído y restándole importancia al comentario con un gesto de su mano. — Es sólo que no eres mi persona favorita y yo no soy la tuya ¿O me equivoco?

_Si, si lo eres, claro que lo eres…._

— Eehhmm… Esteee… Porqué no empezamos de una vez, Malfoy.

— Está bien — accedió, levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño mesón de estudio con solo dos sillas.

— _¿Estaba eso allí hace un minuto? _— pensé, pero sin demora me acerqué al mesón y me senté junto a él. Su perfume de lavanda invadió mis sentidos y me atontó por un instante. Luego recuperé la compostura.

— Comencemos. Pero antes… —el rubio sacó su varita, e instintivamente metí una mano dentro de la túnica, buscando la mía.

— _Bloccoporta* _—murmuró hacia la entrada de la sala, haciendo una floritura complicada con la varita— _Fores Clausum** —_otra floritura— Así nadie nos molestará… ¡Guarda eso, Potter, por Merlín!

El rubio miraba con gesto aterrado la varita que le apuntaba directamente. Mi varita. Ver a Draco sacar su varita cuando estábamos a escasos metros el uno del otro activó un botón automático dentro de mi cerebro, y sin percatarme estaba apuntándolo presto a hechizarlo.

— Lo… lo lamento, Draco… Ya sabes, las viejas costumbres… —me disculpé, guardando mi varita rápidamente y sin percatarme de lo que había dicho en realidad.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? —Malfoy me veía anonadado, sin dar crédito a sus oídos, mientras mi mente rebobinaba y se daba cuenta del pequeño descuido que podía costarme muy caro.

En mi mente siempre lo llamo Draco. Para mí ya no tiene sentido llamarle por su apellido cuando con solo mirarle mis piernas parecen atacadas por un _Locomotor Wibbly. _Pero en la vida real es otra historia. En la realidad él es mi archienemigo de toda la vida, y los archienemigos de toda la vida no se llaman por su nombre de pila de la noche a la mañana.

— ¿Cómo dices? —pregunté distraído, con la esperanza de que el rubio se olvidara del asunto o decidiera que sus oídos lo habían traicionado. De más está decir que no tuve mucho éxito en mi estrategia de despistaje.

— Te pregunte que cómo me habías llamado, pues creí haber escuchado que me llamabas por mi nombre… —_Me atrapó_.

— ¿Y qué si lo hice? —inquirí altanero, colocando mi mejor cara de petulancia y entrecerrando los ojos tal y como lo haría un Slytherin. Todo esto en un burdo intento de salvar la poca dignidad que me quedaba y no salir tan mal parado de la situación.

— Pues nada —Admitió Malfoy, con un gesto tranquilo y encogiéndose de hombros— Creo que no tiene nada de malo que nos llamemos por nuestros nombres, después de todo salvaste mi vida, salvaste a mi familia, salvaste al mundo mágico y eres mi compañero de estudio por esta tarde.

Ante este argumento no supe que decir, pues no había nada en absoluto que indicara que Draco estuviera siendo sarcástico o pretencioso. Me limité a sonreír y traté de que el pequeño sonrojo de mis mejillas no se notara, así que voltee el rostro hacia la entrada de la sala y dije con voz un tanto vacilante:

— Ejemm… Malf… Dra-Draco, ¿qué hechizos utilizaste en la puerta? No los alcancé a reconocer… —Listo, si el rubio me seguía la corriente, podríamos enterrar el asunto de los nombres.

— Hechizos bloqueadores, Harry. —_ ¡ME LLAMÓ POR MI NOMBRE!_— Verás, vengo a esta sala de estudio muy seguido, me gusta el ambiente callado y tranquilo, muy diferente del bullicio de la biblioteca con sus niños de primero y Parkinson que no me deja ni estudiar. La segunda vez que utilicé la sala, mientras hacía algunos apuntes de Runas, presencié un espectáculo no muy decente de una Ravenclaw y un Hufflepuff de quinto curso entrando a la sala mientras se manoseaban, besuqueaban y literalmente desvestían. Observé claramente como mi mesón de estudio se convirtió en una cama con doseles, obviamente atendiendo a los "requerimientos" de los recién llegados. Gracias a Merlín que pararon para respirar y se percataron de mi presencia. Pero desde ese día utilizo hechizos de bloqueo para evitar esos "incidentes"…

Cuando Draco terminó de narrar su historia un rosado tono se había apoderado de sus pálidas mejillas, lo que me hizo proferir una estruendosa carcajada quel el rubio correspondió con una leve sonrisa.

— Deja de reírte, Potter—lloriqueo divertido— Tuve que revisar todos los libros de hechizos de la biblioteca para dar con los bloqueadores que necesitaba…

Al escuchar eso, sólo pude reír más. Perdiendo el aire, y sin darme cuenta rompiendo la tensión entre nosotros. Cuando pude parar, agregué:

— ¿Ahora vuelvo a ser Potter, Draco?

— Solo si te ríes de mí, pelmazo—Y dicho esto ambos rompimos en carcajadas. Creo que la tarde no sería tan mala después de todo.

— Pienso que es mejor que comencemos la tarea para la vieja cacatúa —Dijo finalmente, mientras se secaba los ojos empañados de lágrimas de risa.

— Eso estaría bien —comenté, buscando mi mochila y sacando los implementos que había traído de mi habitación.

— Por cierto, Harry, creo que esto te pertenece… —señaló, extendiéndome su mano junto con lo que parecía ser un pedazo de papel. Instintivamente me tantee el bolsillo interior de la túnica, encontrándolo vacío. Era la foto de Teddy que Andrómeda me había enviado esa misma mañana.

— Gracias—dije tomando la fotografía y guardándola en la mochila, no sin antes darle una pequeña sonrisa al tierno niño que me saludaba con una mano desde el papel encantado. — ¿Dónde la encontraste?

— Creo que se te cayó esta mañana en el pasillo, luego de que hablamos. Pensé que te gustaría recuperarla… ¿Es tuyo?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Draco Malfoy ¿interesado por mi vida personal?

— No —dije tranquilo. — Es mi ahijado, el hijo de Remus Lupin y su esposa Nymphadora ¿Por qué preguntas si es mi hijo? — inquirí, sin poderme contener.

— Oh… Por nada en especial. Pensé que tal vez tú y la Weasley menor podrían haber aprovechado el año que estuvimos fuera del colegio para formar una familia… Sólo se me ocurrió ¿vale? — respondió, con un tono neutral, como quien comenta el clima. — Si es así como dices, el niño es mi primo, nieto de Andrómeda. Debe ser a él a quien Madre le ha estado llevando juguetes y obsequios todo este tiempo cuando va a visitarla.— Agregó, mas para sí mismo, que para mí.

— Pues es un niño encantador, no sabía que a tu madre le gustaran los niños… — comenté, intentando continuar la conversación. Si Draco era familia de Teddy, y su madre le enviaba regalos, pues yo como su padrino estaba en la obligación de averiguarlo todo. Claro, que también podía ser solo para seguir entablando plática ligera con el platinado, pero para conservar mi dignidad, diremos que es por lo primero.

— Más bien es un pequeño trauma que tiene –Dijo un tanto pensativo. — Luego de tenerme a mí, Madre siempre quiso más herederos, pero lamentablemente nunca más pudo concebir. Así que ahora se obsesiona con los bebés y como en nuestra familia no ha habido muchos que digamos en los últimos tiempos, pues tu pequeño ahijado ha pagado el precio.

— No creo que Teddy se moleste por recibir regalos. —bromee, imaginando a Teddy en brazos de la madre de Draco. Y luego, me percaté de algo más: — ¿Y por qué llamas a tu novia por su apellido? —Curioseé, aprovechando la ronda de preguntas personales que el mismo Draco había comenzado. — Ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan estirado —agregué divertido.

— ¿Quién? ¿Parkinson?... No es mi novia.

_¡No es novio de la desabrida!_

— Oh… Hubiera jurado que lo era, pero si tú lo dices, he de confiar en la palabra de un Malfoy. — agregué en un tono casual.

Se estaba tan a gusto en esa íntima sala, conversando, y conociéndonos de una manera que ni en mis más locos sueños hubiera pensado que sería posible. Casi había olvidado el motivo de esta atípica reunión con el Slytherin.

— Deberíamos comenzar con el trabajo. —observó el ojiplata al comprobar su reloj de pulsera.

Asentí mientras el rubio sacaba un pergamino enrollado de entre sus cosas y lo desplegaba en el mesón. Coloqué mis manos sobre el pergamino, también sosteniéndolo, mientras unas palabras escritas en una tinta púrpura y metalizada comenzaban a hacerse visibles.

* * *

n/a: Me he inventado unos cuantos hechizos por no conseguir alguno que se adaptara a lo que yo quiero, al final siempre aclararé el significado :P

*_Bloccoporta_ = Bloquear una puerta o entrada.

**_Fores Clausum _= Repeler hechizos para abrir puertas (_Alohomora_).

* * *

**_Notas finales:_** Se ha comprobado científicamente que dejar reviews engrandece la cuenta bancaria y alarga la espectativa de vida (de los autores XD). Sólo te tomará un par de minutos, y harás muy muy feliz a una pequeña desadaptada (esa sería yo \o/). Besos...

_**P.D.:**_ ¿Cómo llegan a mi fic? La verdad siempre que me paseo por las listas de fanfiction me encuentro con que mis fics no aparecen y tengo la duda... ¿Será que yo no puedo ver mis propios fics? lo se, no viene al caso, pero es mera curiosidad :P


	4. Cap 4: Pide y se te dará

**_Notas del capítulo:_** ¡Hello, Hello! Ya es media noche, así que oficialmente puedo publicar el capi del miércoles ¡Wujuuu! En este capi los chicos comenzarán a trabajar juntos, y al fin sabremos de qué va la endemoniada tarea de Mcgonagall.

Quiero agradecer a todas esas lindas personitas que se tomaron un momento para dejar review en el capi anterior. Leer y contestar sus reviews me alegra el día, así que no dejen de hacerlo, así sea para decirme que escribo horrible y que me dedique a otra cosa (ok, tampoco así, pero también puedo aceptar tomatazos, nadie es perfecto y estamos aquí para aprender, ñe?)

También a los que leen les quiero agradecer. Recién descubrí que hay una opción en donde puedes ver de qué partes del mundo leen tu historia, y quedé realmente sorprendida por los resultados. Me emociona saber que mis escritos son leídos a miles de kilómetros de mi ciudad actual.

A los que favean y dan follow, también les va su partecita de dedicación. A todos, muchas gracias.

Ahora sí, dejémonos de auto-publicidad y vayamos a lo que nos importa ¡A leer!

* * *

**...**

**Capítulo 4**

**Pide y se te dará**

**...**

— ¿Cómo se supone que hagamos esto? –Dije exasperado— Sólo somos alumnos de educación mágica básica, no es como si estuviéramos cerca de graduarnos de Transfiguracionistas nivel 5 o algo por el estilo. Sinceramente creo que Mcgonagall está perdiendo los papeles —agregué, dejándome caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones, mientras cerraba los ojos y recostaba la cabeza en el espaldar.

— Ya cálmate Harry, no es para tanto —decía Draco, tratando de tranquilizarme, mientras se sentaba en un sillón contiguo. — Ya encontraremos una solución.

.

::: _FLASH BACK ::: _

Coloqué mis manos sobre el pergamino, también sosteniéndolo, mientras unas palabras escritas en tinta púrpura y metalizada comenzaban a hacerse visibles.

**_Asignación clase de Trasformaciones, Séptimo Curso_**

**_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_**

_Queridos alumnos, con motivo de presentarse ante ustedes la oportunidad de obtener 50 puntos para su casa, y por razones que el mundo mágico podría agradecerles más adelante, la asignación que hoy les encomiendo está considerada entre una de las cosas más difíciles que enfrentarán a lo largo de este, su último año en esta ilustre institución._

_Como sabrán, el mundo mágico se encuentra en estos momentos en una época de cambios, donde la confianza en el prójimo se ha visto severamente afectada por los recientes acontecimientos de traición ocurridos en todas partes de nuestro mundo. A estas alturas, aún no sabemos a ciencia cierta en quien podemos confiar y quien solo muestra una careta mientras surge otra nueva oportunidad de revelarse en contra de nuestra organizada sociedad._

_La única manera mágica de saber quién es nuestro aliado y quien nuestro enemigo ha sido siempre la poción Veritaserum, o poción de la verdad. Pero su efecto se ha visto últimamente limitado a ciertos casos en los que el acusado no posee conocimientos de los numerosos métodos para evadir esta prueba de lealtad. Cada vez son más los casos en los que el acusado bajo efecto del Veritaserum dice cosas que terminan siendo falsedades comprobables, lo que ha puesto en tela de juicio la eficacia de este método, único hasta el momento._

_Su tarea, mis alumnos de séptimo, es encontrar la manera de sacar a relucir la verdad sin el uso de ingredientes complicados o brebajes que puedan ser neutralizables, pero sí de sus varitas mágicas. Deben utilizar su magia y conocimientos de transformaciones para crear un hechizo que permita obtener la verdad de aquel que llegase a ser hechizado._

_Podrán pensar que esta tarea no compete a la asignatura de Transformaciones, y no podrían estar más equivocados. Llegar a la verdad mediante un hechizo requiere no solo de habilidad e ingenio inigualables, también de conocimientos avanzados de transfiguración, pues la verdad se esconde en nuestros corazones, y hechizar el corazón es algo que solo los mejores Transfiguracionistas saben hacer._

_Pensarán que he enloquecido al pedirles esto con una semana de plazo, pero estarán de nuevo equivocados. Sus trabajos serán meramente teóricos, conjeturas basadas en intensa investigación, pues no espero menos de ustedes. Los mejores trabajos serán entregados al Departamento de Misterios, para su correcta evaluación y posible aplicación, cosa que ya no está dentro de nuestro alcance académico. _

_Así mismo, el trabajo que más se acerque a los estándares considerados por el Departamento de Misterios para la realización de esta difícil tarea de hechicería, será el ganador de 50 puntos para su casa, más la gloria de haber aportado información invaluable para el mundo de la magia._

_Por último, a aquellos alumnos que estén pensando en este momento en rendirse sin entregar el trabajo que les estoy asignando, les informo que la entrega de dicho trabajo es __OBLIGATORIA__ para poder aprobar el séptimo curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y así obtener el título de Maestre Básico en Magia Avanzada que se otorga en esta institución._

_Sin nada más que agregar y deseándoles éxito, se despide de ustedes_

**_Minerva Mcgonagall_**

**_Orden de Merlín Segunda Clase_**

**_Profesora de Transformaciones_**

**_Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_**

_PD: adjunto lista de libros que podrían ser de útil consulta, y breves notas de anatomía mágica, cortesía de los sanadores del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas._

Luego de terminar de leer, Draco y yo nos vimos la cara, ambos con expresión desencajada, ambos preguntándonos qué rayos le había pasado por la mente a la profesora Mcgonagall para encomendarles a simples alumnos de séptimo curso en Hogwarts una tarea de esa magnitud.

_::: FIN FLASH BACK :::_

_.  
_

— En serio, Draco, creo que a la profesora le ha afectado ser directora —comenté pensativo— Ese despacho tiene algo que hace que las personas no siempre hagan las cosas más cuerdas…

— No seas idiota, Potter —de nuevo con el Potter— Esa vieja será cualquier cosa, menos una lunática. Si nos encomendó esta tarea es porque en verdad confía en nuestras habilidades de resolver problemas ¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de que nuestra clase está repleta de sobrevivientes de la Guerra? Tal vez piensa que si nos la apañamos para sobrevivir y hasta pelear contra fuerzas más allá de nuestras pesadillas también seremos capaces de resolver este "sencillo" predicamento.—observó el rubio, viéndome a los ojos, cosa que estoy seguro me hizo sonrojar.

— Entiendo lo que dices —afirmé, tratando de que mi sonrojo no se notara demasiado— pero una cosa es pelear utilizando hechizos que ya conoces, y otra muy diferente es querer inventar uno de la nada. Inventar hechizos es algo muy peligroso, Malfoy —_si él volvía a los apellidos, pues yo también lo haría_— Recuerda que la madre de Luna murió por un hechizo inventado que salió mal…

— ¿En serio murió por eso? —me interrumpió el rubio, extrañado.

— P-pues si ¿No lo sabías?

— No. Pobre chica, la verdad… —respondió Draco, con un gesto realmente compasivo, algo que yo nunca le había visto hacer.

— Sí, bueno… dejando a Luna de lado ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?

— Investigar —dijo resuelto, para luego comprobar su reloj de pulsera— Debido a que este trabajo es titánico, y tendremos obligatoriamente que hacerlo juntos por las circunstancias, creo que lo menos que podemos hacer es dar lo mejor. Y dado que apenas son las 7 de la tarde, aún tenemos varias horas para pensar por el día de hoy.

— ¿Debemos hacerlo juntos? —Pregunté, aún confuso _¿Acaso no era solo leer el pergamino juntos y realizar investigaciones separadas?_

— ¡Claro que lo debemos hacer juntos! —exclamó el rubio, algo exasperado— ¿O es que acaso ya te grabaste en la memoria todas las indicaciones al final de la carta de Mcgonagall?

— Pues no… Pero igual podríamos hacerlo por separado, revisando el pergamino de vez en cuando y…

— ¿Y cómo piensas revisar el pergamino si no es mientras yo lo reviso también? —preguntó tajante— Por más que queramos zafarnos, estamos juntos en esto Harry. Y por el poco tiempo que nos dio la cacatúa para hacer esto, tendremos que trabajar en equipo. Deberá aceptar nuestro trabajo grupal, al fin y al cabo ella fue la que se negó a darnos un pergamino para cada uno — Concluyó, levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a uno de los grandes estantes de libros.

— Esta bien —dije desperezándome y levantándome del sillón— Pero primero deberíamos bajar a comer algo, no es bueno inventar hechizos con el estómago vacío.

— La comida no es problema aquí —respondió Draco, ligeramente sonriente— Sólo tienes que cerrar los ojos y pensar en lo que deseas comer, recuerda que esta sala te da todo lo que necesites, y eso incluye alimento para tu cuerpo. No sólo sirve para armar ejércitos clandestinos y besuquearte con Ravenclaws de ascendencia asiática…

— Vaya ¿De verdad? —pregunté algo anonadado. Nunca se me había pasado por la mente pedirle comida a la sala de menesteres… Espera un momento, _¿cómo sabe lo que pasó con Cho en esta sala?_— Malfoy ¿Cómo es que sab…? —pero Draco no me dejó terminar.

— ¿Cómo sé lo de Chang? —preguntó, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia— Las noticias vuelan, Potter. Y más si eres el príncipe de las serpientes. Te sorprendería saber las cosas de las que me he enterado sobre ti. Ni te las imaginas…

Saliendo un poco de mi asombro, pues pensar que Draco Malfoy estuviera interesado en mi vida personal no encajaba con la imagen que yo tenía acerca del rubio, decidí que este no era el momento de perder el tiempo en preguntas tontas. Así que si debíamos comer para comenzar a trabajar, que así fuera. Aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro de cerrar los ojos en presencia de mi antiguo enemigo.

Como intuyendo mis dudas, el atractivo rubio se acercó a mí, y parándose al frente me dijo:

— No te voy a hechizar mientras tienes los ojos cerrados, pelmazo.

Solté una leve risa, que el platinado me devolvió.

— Esta bien, pero tu primero, por las dudas…

Con un gesto un tanto divertido, Draco sacó su varita del bolsillo interior de su túnica, y me la alargo con una mano.

— Toma. Así no pensarás que voy a hechizarte para que seas mi esclavo sexual —comentó, con una sonrisa pícara en sus carnosos labios.

Un intenso sonrojo se apoderó de mis mejillas, a lo que el sexy Slytherin respondió con una sonora carcajada.

— Eres tan predecible, Potter. El salvador del mundo mágico, quien venció al Señor Tenebroso, se sonroja cuando la conversación sube de tono…

— No siempre me sonrojo… —chillé, poniéndome aún más colorado. — Es que me tomaste desprevenido, y…

— ¿Y fuera del salón de transformaciones también estabas desprevenido? — preguntó, con una sonrisa maliciosa

_¿Acaso fue tan evidente?_ Pensé, sintiendo como mis mejillas ardían furiosamente.

— Cállate, Malfoy. No tienes vergüenza… — dije, desviando la mirada.

— Y tú, mi amigo, eres un mojigato predecible —y a continuación soltó otra carcajada. Su risa era contagiosa. Tanto, que no pude contenerme de esbozar una sonrisa al verlo reír frente a mí.

— ¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa? ¿De la cena, tal vez? —aventuré, en un intento por zanjar la conversación.

— Está bien, San Potter —dijo el rubio con una sonrisita de suficiencia, y a continuación cerró los ojos. Verlo frente a mí, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisilla en sus labios lo hacía una visión angelical, y tuve que utilizar todas mis fuerzas para no lanzarme encima de él. Menos mal tenía los ojos cerrados, pues yo lo devoraba con la mirada y mi cara seguramente parecía un poema. Al cabo de un momento, Draco abrió los ojos— ¿No piensas cerrar los ojos? Me está entrando hambre… — Y a continuación hizo algo que me tomó por sorpresa.

El rubio se acercó a mí y cerró mis ojos con una de sus manos. _Estoy en el cielo_, pensé, y me limité a hacer lo que él me ordenaba.

— Cierra los ojos y piensa en lo que quieres cenar… Yo haré lo mismo —Dijo muy quedo, aún con su mano cubriéndome los ojos. Yo estaba flotando, como en una ensoñación, pues solo en mis más locos sueños esta situación estaría pasando. E inmediatamente imaginé un gran banquete, pues sintiendo el toque del rubio, mi mente no alcanzaba concentrarse en una sola comida.

Luego de un momento, sentí como la mano de Draco se separaba de mi rostro, con lo cual abrí los ojos. Frente a nosotros se hallaba un banquete digno del Gran Comedor, con aperitivos, entremeses, platos fuertes y postres, todo esto acompañado de varias jarras de jugo de calabaza helado.

— Vaya, sí que tienes hambre ¿no? —dijo Draco, dedicándome una mirada de asombro— Yo sólo he pensado en un sándwich y un vaso de jugo de manzana… —agregó señalando un modesto sándwich y un vaso de cristal con un líquido ambarino que se encontraban solitarios en una de las puntas del mesón.

Sonreí, un poco apenado. _Va a pensar que soy un muerto de hambre._

— Pues comamos —indicó, sentándose a la mesa, cosa que imité de inmediato.

...

— ¡Me rindo! —Dije, soltando el pesado volumen de _Transfiguración Mágica: De la Nada a Algo en un Santiamén_ que había estado revisando los últimos 30 minutos, mientras recostaba los antebrazos en el mesón y posaba la cabeza sobre ellos— En estos libros no hay absolutamente nada que nos sirva. Mi último año en Hogwarts y voy a reprobar Transformaciones — Agregué en tono derrotado.

— No seas melodramático, Potter… Debe haber algo por aquí que nos sea de utilidad —comentó el platinado sin levantar la vista, que estaba perdida dentro de un grueso ejemplar de _Hechizos de la A a la Z._

Luego de cenar comenzamos a buscar entre los montones de libros que ocupaban las altas estanterías, sin tener mucho éxito. Ya había perdido la cuenta de los ejemplares revisados, los cuales lentamente iban haciendo una pila en uno de los mesones conforme los íbamos descartando. Mi espalda dolía y mi cabeza daba vueltas. Debía ser ya más de media noche.

— Draco… —dije, girando un poco mi cabeza para ver al rubio, pero sin dejar de reposarla en mis antebrazos. Verlo así, con esos preciosos orbes plateados absortos en la lectura y con el cabello ligeramente despeinado, lo hacían parecer una aparición divina. Me hubiera gustado que la primera noche que yo pasara con el Slytherin hubiese sido diferente, pero en estos momentos no cambiaba esta visión por nada del mundo— Ya es muy tarde, creo que es hora de descansar. Dudo mucho que consigamos algo nuevo.

El rubio apartó la vista del libro, girando su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. Luego asintió.

— Creo que tienes toda la razón, hay que descansar. Además, tienes una pinta horrible... —y acto seguido, soltó una estruendosa y cristalina carcajada.

— Ja Ja Ja… —espeté, algo divertido, mientras me levantaba del asiento, desperezándome y estirando los brazos hacia adelante para hacer que la sangre circulara— Será mejor que nos marchemos, ya es muy tarde y no quisiera que Filch nos atrapara fuera de la cama.

— Pensé que te gustaba romper reglas, Potter—dijo el Slytherin, levantándose también.

— Sólo cuando es necesario, pero aquí ya no le veo el caso. No es como si los libros que necesitamos nos fueran a caer mágicamente en los bra…

De repente, dos pesados libros cayeron desde del techo de la sala directamente hacia mis brazos, haciéndome perder el equilibrio, por lo que Draco tuvo que sostenerme para que no me cayera. _¿¡Qué demo…!?_ Alcancé a pensar, para luego percatarme de que el rubio me tenía fuertemente sostenido, haciendo que mis mejillas volvieran a tomar ese tono sonrojado que últimamente las acompañaba demasiado seguido.

— ¿Estás bien, Harry? —preguntó, aun sosteniéndome.

— S-sí, estoy bien…. G-gracias…—Balbucee— Ayúdame con estas… cosas, por favor…

— Oh, claro, por supuesto… —se apresuró a decir el rubio, soltándome para tomar los pesados volúmenes en sus brazos y depositarlos en una mesa cercana.

— ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? ¿Acaso la sala está tratando de asesinarme? — comenté, sobándome los antebrazos magullados debido al peso que les había caído. Al acercarme a la mesa observé lo que los había maltratado. Dos grandes y pesados libros se encontraban ahora en esa mesa, con portadas de cuero verde botella y vinotinto, respectivamente. Unos 40 centímetros de alto cada uno, y fácilmente 10 ó 15 centímetros de espesor. Las portadas relucían a la luz de las lámparas de la sala, el verde con letras plateadas y el vinotinto con letras doradas. _Cómo Hechizar el Corazón: Porque no sólo es el Órgano del Amor_ y_ Secretos para la Invención de Hechizos Mágicos_.

— Vaya, Potter… La próxima vez que no encuentre algo, te buscaré para que se lo pidas a esta endemoniada sala — comentó Draco con una amplia sonrisa. Al fin habíamos conseguido lo que necesitábamos, y yo no tenía ni idea de cómo lo había hecho.

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_ Estudios han demostrado que cada review ayuda a salvar la vida de un Nargle ¡Salvémos a estas criaturas de la extinción! ¡POR LOS NARGLES! :P

_Maye._


	5. Cap 5: ¿Las arañas toman el té?

**_Notas del capítulo:_** ¡Feliz domingo! He violado nuevamente mi propia deadline para traerles el 5to capítulo de esta historia ligera y despreocupada. He decidido publicar antes porque el quinto es un capi algo corto, escrito a manera de puente entre el cuarto y el sexto. Igualmente, si desean leer y comentar, estaré encantada.

Ahora sí ¡A leer!

* * *

**...**

**Capítulo 5**

**¿Las arañas toman el té?**

**...**

— _¿Qué diantres pasó en esa sala?_

Pasaban las 2 de la madrugada y un rubio platinado yacía en su cama, con las piernas cruzadas y con la mirada fija en los doseles verdes y plateados que colgaban del techo de la habitación. Luego del inesperado acontecimiento de la sala de menesteres, Gryffindor y Slytherin acordaron verse al día siguiente después del desayuno, que por ser sábado lo tendrían libre para adelantar lo más posible de la tarea. Dadas las altas horas de la noche en las que los chicos habían salido del séptimo piso, Potter insistió en acompañarlo hasta su habitación, cosa que el rubio aceptó sólo porque estaba demasiado cansado para negarse. Pero ahora, recostado en su cama y con la mirada perdida, Draco Malfoy se devanaba los sesos tratando de entender lo que había pasado en esa endemoniada sala.

— _He sido… amable con Potter… ¡NO! Sólo nos hemos tolerado porque debemos entregar la tarea a la odiosa de Mcgonagall… Nos hemos llamado por nuestros nombres… Que absurdo, eso no es nada raro, si quiero puedo decirle Harry… Harry… Harry… ¡NO! Mejor Potter… ¿Y qué con los sonrojos del cuatro ojos? Parece una tierna colegiala… ¿¡Tierna!? No… Lind… NO… ¡Maldito Potter y sus sonrojos…!_

Un ruido a su lado lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Blaise, su mejor amigo, se había hecho un ovillo en su cama. Draco observó al moreno mientras dormía, parecía tan inocente, nada que ver con el seductor empedernido que era cuando estaba despierto. De repente, el rubio vio como su amigo se removía de nuevo en la cama, abrazando su almohada y susurrando:

— _Theo…_

Al platinado se le crispó la cara _¿Theo?_ Por culpa de Potter, Malfoy casi había olvidado la razón por la cual evitaba a toda costa a sus dos amigos más cercanos. Imágenes vívidas de sus dos mejores amigos teniendo sexo invadieron su mente, con lo cual el ojiplata decidió que lo mejor era dormir. Ya mañana le encontraría sentido a las cosas.

...

Al llegar a mi habitación esa noche, todo el mundo estaba dormido. Ronald roncaba sonoramente en su cama, susurrando incoherencias sobre arañas que aparentemente querían tomar el té con él. Me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama, sin un ápice de cansancio.

— _¿De dónde demonios salieron esos libros?_ —Pensé, mientras me acomodaba entre las sábanas en un intento por atrapar el sueño. Desde que encontré la sala de menesteres, siempre supe que daba a sus visitantes todo cuanto necesitaran, pero de allí a lazarte libros en los brazos…

Dejando de lado los libros, había algo en lo que no podía dejar de pensar. Draco y yo nos la habíamos arreglado para estar bastantes horas sin pelearnos. Lo que es más, habíamos estado platicando placenteramente todo el rato, como viejos amigos. Tal vez las cosas estaban destinadas a cambiar un poco después de todo. Miré mi reloj de pulsera y comprobé que pasaban de las 2, así que les di otra oportunidad a las sabanas de seda roja y dorada, y acunado con los ronquidos de mi mejor amigo caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

...

A la mañana siguiente desperté muy tarde, sobresaltado pues había estado soñando con arañas que tomaban el té con Ron mientras Draco y yo les leíamos sendos volúmenes de transfiguración avanzada. Al final del sueño, Draco me había llamado "_tierna colegiala_" y había intentado besarme mientras mis mejillas ardían.

— Debo dejar de comer tanto en la cena —dije por lo bajo, mientras comprobaba en mi reloj de pulsera que ya pasaban de las 9. Ninguno de los chicos estaba en la habitación, probablemente ya habrían bajado a disfrutar del día de descanso.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, una camiseta azul un tanto desteñida, una chaqueta gris de algodón y unos vaqueros anchos y gastados. Mi combinación preferida para los fríos fines de semana de septiembre. Intenté acomodar un poco mi cabello frente al espejo, fracasando olímpicamente, y baje las escaleras rumbo al gran comedor. Al llegar encontré a mis amigos sentados hacía la mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor. Ron engullía lo que parecía ser un gran plato de panqueques y Hermione conversaba animadamente con Ginny mientras ambas bebían jugo de calabaza. Me senté al lado de Ginny, saludándolos a todos y sirviéndome los pocos panqueques que habían sobrevivido al ataque de mi pelirrojo amigo.

— Harry, querido ¿te pasa algo?—Ginny me miraba con cara de preocupación, y su tono de voz se asemejó sospechosamente al de Molly Weasley.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunté de vuelta, sin comprender la expresión en el rostro de la pelirroja, que también se había instalado en el rostro de Hermione.

— ¿Dormiste bien, Harry? —ahora fue la castaña quién preguntó _¿Es que de repente me han salido furúnculos en la cara? _pensé.

— Ahora que lo dices, no he dormido muy bien. He tenido un sueño un tanto… extraño acerca de arañas que bebían el té con Ron mientras yo casi era besado por Dra…aaaaaagones plateados —respondí, ante la atenta mirada de mis amigos. Por poco deje escapar el peor detalle del sueño, suerte que ninguno lo notó, o al menos eso creo.

— Oye, he tenido un sueño muy parecido. Estamos conectados, compadre —comentó Ron sonriendo ampliamente, mientras me daba un golpe en el brazo— Pero a mí no me ha besado ningún dragón plateado. Eso si tendrías que hacértelo ver con un psicomago. Tal vez es porque tienes mucho tiempo sin una cita desde que mi hermana te….

Ron no pudo seguir hablando, pues una disgustada Hermione lo fulminaba con la mirada, mientras Ginny, a mi lado, le daba un sonoro golpe en la parte de atrás de la nunca.

— Mi hermano mayor y sus indiscreciones —decía la pelirroja resoplando, para luego volverse hacia mí con una mirada cálida. _Rayos, de verdad que se parece mucho a su madre_— Harry, querido, sería bueno que fueras a la enfermería. Tienes unas ojeras muy marcadas. Tal vez la Sra. Pomfrey te dé alguna poción para dormir, ya sabes, aprovechando que estamos en fin de semana…

— Chicas, estoy bien —dije, restándole importancia al asunto y tratando de terminar mi desayuno— No tienen de que preocuparse, sólo ha sido un sueño extraño y una mala noche. Aunque si pudieran conseguir que Ron no hablara dormido tal vez yo podría dejar de soñar con arañas que beben el té.

Todos rompieron en carcajadas, excepto Ron, que murmuró algo como "_las arañas que beben al té también son aterradoras_". Luego, las chicas volvieron a su conversación y Ron a su ración de panqueques. Yo en cambio aproveché la oportunidad para fisgonear hacía la mesa de las serpientes, notando a un Draco impecablemente vestido conversando de nuevo con esa linda chica de quinto curso.

— _¿De nuevo habla con ella? ¿Y sus amigos? _—una sonora aclaración de garganta por parte de Hermione me hizo percatarme de que mi inspección de la mesa de Slytherin no había sido para nada sutil. La castaña me miraba inquisitivamente, como si pudiera leerme los pensamientos. Le sonreí en un intento por desviar su atención, y ella se limitó a alzar una ceja y servirse otro vaso de jugo.

Ver a Draco tan radiante, sin pizca de cansancio y conversando animadamente con _esa_ chica hizo que mi apetito se desvaneciera. Aparté el plato aún lleno de panqueques y me serví algo de jugo, mientras observaba como el rubio hacía una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, excusándose de la mesa, y salía del salón. _Diablos, ¿Cómo puede estar tan radiante si nos dormimos a la misma hora?_ Pensé mientras apuraba el resto del jugo y me despedía de mis amigos.

— Harry, ¿A dónde vas? —Hermione me miró extrañada, pues mis movimientos indicaban claramente que estaba apurado por ir a algún lado. Yo y mis sutilezas…

— Eeeemmm… Voy a… voy a la biblioteca a buscar información para la tarea de transformaciones…

— Ah… Espérame, iré contigo. También necesito buscar información…

— ¡NO! —lo dije demasiado alto, tanto, que algunas cabezas voltearon a verme— Eeeemmm… no… no quiero retrasarte, Hermione… Además, creo que pasaré primero por… ¡por la enfermería! Eso, pasaré por la enfermería hablando con la Sra. Pomfrey…

— Pero, Harry, también puedo acompañarte a la enf…

— E-es que también planeo ir un rato al campo de quidditch… Ya sabes, a respirar aire puro y todo es. Mejor voy solo, Mione, no te preocupes….

A esas alturas hasta Ron había dejado de comer para escuchar toda la sarta de incongruencias que salían de mi boca. Miré mi reloj: Las 10:15, el rubio ya debía haber llegado al séptimo piso. Aproveché el silencio incómodo entre mis amigos y yo para despedirme y salir del comedor lo más calmadamente que pude. Al alcanzar el pasillo comencé a correr, pues no quería que el rubio pensara que lo había dejado plantado.

— _¿Y qué más da lo que piense?_ —Preguntaba una vocecilla en mi mente, mientras subía a grandes zancadas la escalera móvil que lleva al séptimo piso— _Sí que te importa, Potter, no lo niegue. Estás clavado por ese rubio y esperas que llegando temprano puedas ganar algunos puntos _ —esta vez mi voz interior tenía toda la razón.

* * *

**_Notas finales: _**Por cada review, una snitch dorada recibe sus alas :D

_Maye._


	6. Cap 6: El Centro de la Verdad

_**Notas del capítulo:**_ ¡Hello, Hello! He vuelto en mi horario habitual, para traer el sexto capi de esta historia. Es largo. Y jugoso. No digo más... ¡Enjoy!

* * *

**...  
**

**Capítulo 6**

**El Centro de la Verdad**

**...  
**

:::::::::: FLASH BACK ::::::::::

Draco se levantó de su cama muy temprano, pues no acostumbraba dormir hasta tarde. Incluso si no hubiera dormido nada, un Malfoy nunca debe caer en algo tan indecoroso como dejarse llevar por la pereza. Se lavó la cara y los dientes, se quitó el pijama de seda gris y se dio una ducha rápida. Escogió su ropa con cuidado, guardando cada detalle como siempre. Pantalones chinos con rayas verticales color gris plomo y negro, camisa de seda estampada con detalles blancos y marrón pálido, y una chaqueta marinera negra con franjas gris plomo, medio abierta para ser mas casual. Todo un deleite para la vista.

Se acomodó el cabello con cuidado, algo más largo de lo habitual y capeado, echándolo hacia atrás pero sin utilizar la poción alisadora. Quería que luciera peinado pero fresco, así que luego de secarlo con magia utilizó sólo un poco de poción hidratante, peinando el cabello hacia atrás mientras suaves mechones rubios tomaban su forma "descuidadamente". El conjunto era simplemente impresionante, destilaba elegancia y el rubio lo sabía.

Un último vistazo en el espejo bastó para que el Slytherin se percatara del detalle discordante: Unos profundos y oscuros surcos se asomaban por debajo de sus hermosos orbes plata. Horrorizado, pues su pinta de insomnio dañaba por completo el atuendo, pronunció _Glamour _mientras dirigía su varita hacia el rostro. Inmediatamente sus profundas ojeras disminuyeron hasta desaparecer. Contento con el resultado, se detuvo a admirar el conjunto en el gran espejo con marco de plata e incrustaciones de esmeralda que le había regalado su madre hace muchos años por su cumpleaños.

En ese momento, un pensamiento fugaz asaltó la mente del rubio:

_— ¿Para qué me arreglo tanto? _—Mientras unos ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas de su espejo lo miraban desde un recóndito lugar en su memoria.

Moviendo la cabeza para disipar ese pensamiento, y encogiéndose de hombros, Malfoy volvió a verse en el espejo, esta vez hablando consigo mismo:

— Si me ve vestido así, tal vez deje de usar esos horribles atuendos que siempre lleva —y acto seguido, rió por lo bajo mientras salía de su habitación hacía la estancia verdosa que era la Sala Común de su Casa.

Ubicó su butaca favorita y tras ahuyentar a un par de alumnos de primero se sentó en ella. El rubio sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño paquetito verde botella, el cual giró entre sus dedos mientras profería un sonoro suspiro.

— _Será mejor que comience, quiero salir de esto lo más rápido posible. En un rato subiré a comer _—se dijo a sí mismo, mientras seguía girando el pequeño paquete entre los delgados y pálidos dedos.

::::::::::FIN FLASH BACK::::::::::

...

Llegué al séptimo piso casi sin aliento. Me planté frente a la pared vacía y cerré los ojos, tras lo cual la misma puerta de madera de la noche anterior apareció de la nada. Entré, viendo como la sala seguía siendo igual de impresionante que la última vez. Busqué a Malfoy con la mirada, encontrándolo de pie recostado en una columna.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado, Potter? Apareces en el Gran Comedor con pinta de haber dormido en el Bosque Prohibido, y ahora pareces haber corrido una maratón.

Tratando de recuperar el aliento, hincado sobre mis rodillas y con una mano sobre el pecho, hice un gesto con la mano libre hacia Draco para que esperara un momento. Luego de varios minutos, miré hacia arriba para encontrar la columna que antes ocupara el rubio completamente solitaria. Lo busqué con la mirada, hallándolo justo detrás de mí haciendo florituras con su varita y susurrando por lo bajo.

— Hechizos bloqueadores —dijo, mirándome con una sonrisa ladeada— Hoy es sábado, y no quiero que ninguna pareja de adolescentes hormonales nos interrumpa.

Le devolví la sonrisa mientras caminábamos hacía los sillones junto a la chimenea. Viéndolo de cerca, el rubio parecía vestido para salir de fiesta, mientras que yo, con mi camiseta desteñida y mis vaqueros anchos, parecía una polilla posada al lado de una elegante y rubia mariposa. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro cerca del fuego, el rubio en una mullida butaca y yo en un pequeño sillón de dos plazas. Draco sacó dos diminutos paquetitos de un bolsillo de su pantalón y los colocó en la mesita de té frente a nosotros.

— _Egorgio _—susurró, apuntando los paquetitos con su varita, los cuales inmediatamente crecieron para convertirse en los dos grandes volúmenes que la noche anterior habían intentado quebrarme los brazos— Los he llevado conmigo desde ayer, no me arriesgo a que vuelvan a desaparecer con la sala y perdamos nuestra última esperanza de salvar la tarea.

Asentí. Tampoco yo quería que desaparecieran. _¿Y si me caen de nuevo en los brazos?_ pensé, sobándome inconscientemente los antebrazos aún un poco magullados.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo comenzar? —Pregunté, tomando el ejemplar vinotinto y hojeándolo para encontrar una minúscula letra y muy pocas ilustraciones.

— Pues no he tenido tiempo de hojearlos muy bien, pero se me ha ocurrido algo para hacer que nuestra _querida_ profesora nos acepte el trabajo grupal sin rechistar —mencionó Malfoy mientras tomaba el ejemplar verde entre sus manos y comenzaba a buscar alguna cosa en sus páginas.

Luego de un rato, y ya que leer esa minúscula letra estaba haciéndome doler la cabeza, volví a hablar.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Piensas decirme tu plan o me trajiste aquí para observarte leer un libro?

— Muchas brujas matarían por observarme leer un libro, Potter —respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus rosados labios y sin levantar la cabeza. En épocas pasadas ese gesto de prepotencia hubiese hecho que yo deseara pegarle un puñetazo— Pero no, no es por eso que estamos aquí, simplemente estoy buscando algo que vi esta mañana y ahora no lo encuentro. Creo que nos será de utilidad…

— Vaya, Malfoy ¿Incluso adelantaste trabajo antes de ir a comer? No entiendo cómo es que pareces recién salido de un spa, mientras yo luzco tan cansado que mis amigos quieren mandarme a la enfermería. A mí apenas me dio tiempo de comer y tú hasta adelantaste trabajo. No sé como lo haces, la verdad —dije, sonriendo abiertamente y desordenando mi cabello de forma descuidada.

— Secretos de familia, Potter –apuntó el rubio con una ceja levantada— No creerás que soy sólo una cara bonita, también tengo mis trucos —agregó sonriendo de una manera tan sexy que tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no suspirar como una colegiala.

— Eeeeh… ¿Conseguiste lo que buscabas? —pregunté, para apartar de mi mente los pensamientos un tanto indecorosos que la asaltaban.

— Dame un segundo… Debe estar por aquí… —indicó, hojeando delicadamente las páginas— ¡Ajá! Lo encontré.

El rubio colocó el libro abierto de par en par sobre la mesita de té, girándolo hacia mí. Una enorme ilustración de un corazón humano se encontraba en una de sus páginas. Se parecía a las ilustraciones de los libros de medicina muggle, pero los nombres dados a las partes del dibujo no eran precisamente muy comunes. Nombres como _Cavidad de Mungo_ y _Receptáculo de Gorsemoore_ se encontraban alrededor de toda la página, señalando partes específicas. Una de las partes llamó muchísimo mi atención, y se encontraba justo en medio. Era la única cosa del dibujo que no se parecía a las ilustraciones del corazón que alguna vez vi, pues era la representación de una brillante luz parecida a los ejemplos del encantamiento_ lumos_ que he visto en libros, con la excepción de que esta luz no provenía de ninguna varita. Se encontraba en medio del corazón, y su identificación rezaba "_Centro de la Verdad_". _Tal vez a esto se refería Mcgonagall_ pensé, pero incapaz de entender otra cosa, decidí preguntarle a Malfoy.

— La verdad no entiendo nada ¿Tú sí?

— Por supuesto, Potter. Está clarísimo. Aunque no me sorprende que no entiendas, la verdad esperaría entendimiento de Granger, pero no de ti —sentenció, con una sonrisilla petulante.

— Ja ja ja Malfoy, muy gracioso. Me parto de la risa —dije fastidiado— ¿Podrías explicarme para comenzar nuestra labor?

— Si no hay remedio… —aceptó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros. Acto seguido, se levantó de su butaca para luego sentarse a mi lado, en la otra plaza del sillón.

Su aroma a lavanda llegaba claramente a mis fosas nasales, embriagándome, atontándome. Su cercanía se sentía cálida, muy diferente de lo que se podría esperar de un Slytherin, y tuve que hacer uso una vez más de mi mayor autocontrol para no cometer una locura que me costara la tarea y unas cuantas maldiciones por parte del rubio. _Demonios, ¿Por qué eres tan apetecible?_ Pensé sin poder evitarlo.

—…y así es que… Potter… ¿¡Potter, me estas escuchando!?

— S-sí… ¿Me decías?

— Ugh. Contigo no se puede, cuatro ojos –se quejó, poniendo los ojos en blanco y torciendo el gesto. Luego continuó— Te decía que en el libro indican que el _Centro de la Verdad_ es donde se encuentran todos nuestros secretos, miedos, deseos y lo que somos. Así que en teoría un hechizo dirigido hacia ese punto podría hacer que cualquier mago suelte la sopa —indicó el rubio, señalando con su dedo índice el pequeño punto del dibujo en el que yo me había fijado hacía un momento.

— Imagino que no sugieren ningún hechizo… —aventuré, sabiendo la respuesta.

— Por supuesto que no, Potter. La cacatúa no nos mandaría esta asignación si en cualquier libro se pudiera conseguir un hechizo. Pero esto es un comienzo —respondió Draco en un tono que sorprendentemente emulaba el de Hermione cuando conseguía algo interesante en algún aburrido libro de hechos históricos.

— ¿Y por dónde empezaremos?

— Pues acá dice que el _Centro de la Verdad_ puede ser rastreado mediante un hechizo localizador de medimagia básica. Imagino que los sanadores y medimagos necesitan saber dónde está para realizar tratamientos tradicionales y cosas así. Necesitaremos un libro de medimagia —dicho esto, el rubio se quedó mirándome, sin hablar.

— ¿Qué miras, Malf…? —Pregunté, pero luego comprendí— ¡Ah no! No volveré a pedir un libro con los brazos abiertos. Aún me duele lo de ayer... —chillé, sobándome la zona donde se podía visualizar un leve moratón.

— No seas llorica, Potter. Hay que intentarlo. Necesitamos un libro de medimagia y la única manera segura de obtener alguno que nos sea de utilidad está en tus manos. Tomaremos previsiones —dijo levantándose de sillón para ir a alguna parte de la sala.

Lugo de un momento, el rubio regresó con lo que parecían ser un par de cojines delgados, de color verde manzana. Volvió a sentarse a mi lado y me miró con expresión muy seria, para luego agregar en un tono extrañamente calmado:

— Harry, levanta los brazos hacia mí. Por favor…

Toda la oración sonaba ilógica. Draco me había llamado de nuevo por mi nombre, y me pedía que levantara los brazos hacia él. El tono de su voz era calmado, casi paciente, sin una pizca de ironía o sarcasmo, incluso sin arrastrar las palabras. Y lo mejor de todo, el Slytherin me lo había pedido "por favor" _¿Cómo negarme?_ Pensé de inmediato. Como un autómata levanté mis brazos hacia adelante, tal y como había hecho la noche anterior. Draco colocó un cojín en cada antebrazo y luego susurró _Infusorium*_ mientras apuntaba con su varita a uno de ellos. El cojín se contorsionó de inmediato para adaptarse a la forma de mi antebrazo, uniéndose en medio para formar un cilindro perfecto alrededor de él. Después de un momento, y de comprobar que el hechizo había funcionado correctamente, Draco repitió la operación con el otro cojín.

Observando su obra, y aparentemente complacido, el rubio se levantó de nuevo del sillón y caminó hacia el lugar de la sala en donde la noche anterior los libros habían querido aplastarme. Lo miré embobado, era tan elegante incluso para caminar de un lado a otro de esa sala.

— ¿Qué esperas, Potter? No tenemos todo el día… —_Ya volvió el platinado petulante_ pensé.

Me levanté del sillón, sintiendo los brazos algo inflados debido a los cojines, y caminé lo menos torpemente que pude hacía donde estaba Malfoy, no sin antes notar que el rubio sonreía abiertamente al verme caminar.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunté con sorna. Me gusta el chico, pero no me agrada que se burle de mi total falta de gracia en un momento así.

— Nada… Sólo veía lo _ágil_ que te ves caminando con eso en los brazos —y acto seguido, se echó a reír.

— Mira, Malfoy, el hecho de que no pueda mover bien los brazos a causa de los cojines no significa que no pueda utilizar toda mi concentración para enviar un _Furnunculus_ no verbal a tu hermoso rostro…

— Oh, Potter ¿piensas que mi rostro es hermoso?—Preguntó en tono conmovido— Pues gracias. Al menos esos miopes ojos tuyos te permiten apreciar la verdadera belleza.

— Siempre tan humilde, Malfoy. Si a mí me aplastan libros voladores, a ti te aplasta tu ego.

Entre quejas y traspiés, llegué al lado del rubio, quien seguía con esa sonrisa presuntuosa en su rostro. _Un Malfoy siempre será un Malfoy_ pensé.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres que haga? —pregunté, un tanto dudoso. Los cojines amortiguarían el peso, pero no evitarían que me cayera de bruces si el libro resultaba muy pesado.

— Haz lo mismo que ayer, extiende los brazos y pídele a la sala un libro de medimagia que nos sea de utilidad.

— _Claro, como no eres tú al que aplastarán_ —pensé, mientras extendía mis brazos dispuesto a repetir lo de la noche anterior. Cerré los ojos, y me dispuse a expresar mi deseo, cuando un cálido e inesperado toque hizo que mi estómago diera un vuelco.

Abrí los ojos y miré hacia mi torso. Dos níveas manos que sobresalían de una cara chaqueta marinera se encontraban suavemente posadas sobre mi cintura, apenas tocándome. Me petrifiqué, y sólo alcancé a girar la cabeza para encontrar a Malfoy más cerca de lo que era recomendable para mi reciente autocontrol. Como reflejo, me di la vuelta y me alejé un par de pasos, haciendo que el rubio diera un respingo.

— Malfoy, ¿¡qué…!?.—Comencé a decir, con la respiración agitada y con un molesto rubor subiendo hacia mis mejillas— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios pretendes?

— Ya, Potter, no es para tanto —dijo el rubio, demasiado calmado— Sé que sentirme detrás de ti debe ser emocionante, pero no te hagas ilusiones. Lo hice para sostenerte en caso de que la sala decida mandarte una enciclopedia completa ¿Acaso no recuerdas que ayer casi caes de bruces por el peso de los libros?

Reaccionando, y con la respiración más calmada, alcancé a decir:

— E-es que… ¿¡No podías al menos avisarme que te pondrías a abrazarme por la espalda!? ¡Merlín! —dije, aún ruborizado y desviando la mirada.

— Está bien, está bien. Debí decírtelo, lo siento —se disculpó el rubio, alzando las palmas de las manos en señal de paz— Ahora, vuelve aquí para terminar con esto.

Vacilante, me acerqué a Draco y me coloqué exactamente en la misma posición en la que estaba hace un momento. Acto seguido, el rubio se posicionó detrás de mí con sus manos suavemente posadas en mi cintura, apenas rozándome. Mi cuerpo se tensó al contacto, cosa que el rubio notó, por lo que agregó:

— Tranquilo, Potter. No muerdo... No siempre…

Tragué saliva, y cerré los ojos. _Concéntrate, pide el libro adecuado_ pensé, para luego decir:

— Necesito un libro de medimagia que me ayude en la tarea de aprender a hechizar el _Centro de la Verdad._

Casi de inmediato un pesado volumen cayó sobre mis brazos haciendo presión, pero indiscutiblemente menos traumáticamente que la noche anterior. _El rubio ha acertado_ pensé, mientras notaba dos fuertes y delgadas manos aferrarse a mi torso. El peso del libro en mis brazos era casi igual al de los dos volúmenes encontrados antes, así que Draco tuvo que aferrarme para que yo no cayera. Su aroma y su calidez eran tan placenteras, no quería que ese momento terminara jamás.

— ¿Puedes sostenerlo tú solo un momento? —Escuché decir al rubio, peligrosamente cerca de mi oreja— Necesito ponerme delante de ti para ayudarte a llevarlo hasta la mesa.

Asentí, con lo cual Draco cesó su agarre para colocarse delante de mí. Entre ambos cargamos el pesado libro y lo depositamos en un mesón de estudio cercano. El Slytherin susurró un _Finite Incantatem _hacia mis brazos, con lo que quedé liberado de mis grilletes acojinados, y luego los dos nos dedicamos a observar el sendo ejemplar de _Medimagia Básica: Volumen I _que se encontraba frente a nosotros. Las tapas eran de cuero, de un blanco inmaculado y con letras doradas. Debajo del título se podía observar un grabado de una serpiente enroscada en una varita mágica, también en color dorado.

— Lo ves, Potter. No ha sido tan traumático después de todo —me dijo el rubio, con cierto aire de sarcasmo.

— Habla por ti —Repliqué— Soportar que me abrazaras no estaba entre las cosas que quería hacer cuando me levanté esta mañana…

— No seas dramático, cuatro ojos. Ya quisieras tú que el gran Draco Malfoy te abrazara todas las mañanas…

— _Sí, claro que sí ¡Por supuesto que sí!... _Eeeeem…Porque mejor no comenzamos a buscar el hechizo localizador. A ver si logramos terminar con esto de una vez.

— Sí, creo que eso será lo mejor. — Dijo el rubio, sentándose frente al libro y comenzando a hojearlo.

Me senté a su lado a observarle pasar hoja tras hoja llena de complicados hechizos de curación y letras diminutas. No podía creer que Draco entendiera algo de lo que allí se decía, pues yo no lograba comprender ni media palabra. Luego de un rato, y de llevar prácticamente medio libro revisado, el rubio levantó la mirada y buscó la mía.

— Creo que he encontrado algo interesante, Potter. Acá hablan del hechizo localizador _Invenietis** _que puede ser combinado con otros para propósitos diversos.

— ¿Podrías explicarte mejor? —dije un tanto apenado. Draco parecía estar como pez en el agua, mientras que yo secretamente daba las gracias a Merlín por haber permitido que me colocaran al Slytherin de compañero de asignación. De haberla hecho yo solo de seguro habría reprobado Transformaciones.

El rubio dio un sonoro resoplido de resignación, se enderezo y giró en su silla para quedar frente a mí por completo y respiró profundo. Acto seguido, comenzó a explicarme.

— A ver Potter ¿Recuerdas que al comenzar el curso de Transformaciones de este año nos hablaron de la creación de hechizos, y de los hechizos combinables?

— Vagamente, pero continua.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero continuó.

— Bueno, el hechizo localizador del que hablan aquí es un hechizo combinable. Es decir, que si le agregamos algún otro hechizo al final seremos capaces de localizar y a la vez hechizar.

— ¿Es decir que solo tenemos que encontrar un hechizo que nos lleve al Centro de la Verdad y combinarlo con el _Invenietis_? –aventuré, temiendo no haber captado bien lo que el rubio trataba de explicarme.

— En teoría, eso sólo nos llevaría a "encontrar" el Centro, pero aún tenemos que crear un hechizo para forzar al corazón a _decir_ la verdad.

— ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que hay que crear un hechizo?

— Pues porque ese es mi plan para hacer que la cacatúa nos acepte el trabajo en grupo.

Ladee la cabeza en señal de no entender ¿Había que crear el hechizo o no? Como intuyendo mis dudas, Draco agregó:

— El trabajo sólo consiste en aportar teorías acerca de cómo hechizar el corazón para obtener sus secretos, así que hasta lo que hemos encontrado podríamos tener la tarea terminada. Pero como no podemos copiar dos veces la misma investigación, pues eso significaría perder los puntos, he pensado que podemos ir un poco más allá. Es decir, que en vez de dejar el trabajo en mera investigación nos vayamos a la práctica. Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para crear un hechizo, lo único que hay que hacer es investigar un poco más.

Cuando el rubio terminó, mi cabeza daba vueltas. Lo que proponía era muy ambicioso, y peligroso. Pero también significaría pasar aún más tiempo con él. Decidí que mi cuota de "tiempo con Malfoy" aún no estaba completa.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta de que si entregamos el mejor trabajo, y lo hacemos juntos, los 50 puntos irán a parar en las dos Casas? —Pregunté, pues esa idea llevaba rato rondando mis pensamientos.

— Claro que me he dado cuenta, Potter —dijo exasperado— Pero prefiero que ambas casas obtengan los puntos y estén a la par, a entregar un trabajo mediocre y que tu amiguita Granger se lleve los puntos para Gryffindor.

— Entiendo —dije, resignado.— Así que prefieres empatar que perder.

— Un empate no es tan humillante como una derrota frontal.

— Si tú lo dices, Malfoy… —agregué, encogiéndome de hombros, para luego preguntar— ¿Y cómo se supone que sepamos si el hechizo funciona o no?

— Probándolo, Potter —respondió el rubio, con gesto de suficiencia.

— ¿Sabes que es muy peligroso, no? —dije con gesto ceñudo. Si algo había aprendido durante todos esos años en el mundo mágico, es que ningún hechizo debe ser tomado a la ligera.

— Lo sé —afirmó Draco—, pero un Malfoy no se detiene a mitad de camino si sabe que al final le espera la gloria. Y menos por nimiedades como el miedo.

— La verdad es que te hacía más cobarde, Malfoy. Creo que me he equivocado.

— No tienes idea de las cosas que no sabes acerca de mí, Potter. Te sorprenderías —dicho esto, me dedicó una sincera sonrisa. Luego agregó— Seguiré buscando aquí a ver si consigo algún hechizo que lleve directamente al Centro. Tú busca en el ejemplar vinotinto a ver si encuentras cómo podemos inventar hechizos para revelar secretos o algo por el estilo. Hoy tenemos todo el día, así que hay que poner manos a la obra.

Asentí, dirigiéndome de nuevo al sillón de dos plazas. Aquello de inventar un hechizo no terminaba de convencerme, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que haría cualquier locura con tal de pasar más tiempo trabajando codo a codo junto al rubio platinado de mis locos sueños.

* * *

*_Infusorium = Hacer que algo se adapte al contorno de otra cosa. (Ejemplo, amoldar los cojines a los brazos de Harry)_

**_Invenietis = Hechizo combinable. Localizar partes internas del cuerpo humano para propósitos de medimagia._

* * *

**_Notas finales:_ **¿Podrán los chicos encontrar lo que buscan? ¿Inventarán un hechizo sin perecer en el intento? ¿Dejará Harry de sonrojarse? ¿Dejará Draco de decirle Potter? ¡Vealo en el Próximo Capítulo!

Por cada review, 10 galeones son depositados en tu cuenta de Gringotts :)

¡Hasta el próximo miércoles!

_Maye._


	7. Cap 7: Secretos y Verdades

**_Notas del capítulo:_** Hola, Hola. Paso a dejar el capi de esta semana, jugoso jugoso y con algo de acción ¡Hurra! Lo dejo antes porque mañana no sé si pueda publicar. No digo más... ¡A leer!

* * *

**...**

**Capítulo 7**

**Secretos y Verdades**

**...**

Para la hora de la cena, ya teníamos muchísima información con la cual trabajar, e inclusive habíamos creado un posible hechizo para revelar secretos. Resultó que lo de inventar hechizos no era una tarea tan difícil si se le compara con otras cosas que me he visto obligado a hacer a través de los años. Bastaba con guiarse de unas sencillas pautas explicadas en el libro vinotinto que había magullado mis brazos la noche anterior. También hacía falta un poco de imaginación para crear el nombre del hechizo, aunque el libro traía una lista detallada de como formar los nombres correctos, eligiendo bien los sonidos y esa clase de cosas. Ya entendía porque en la práctica de la magia era tan importante la pronunciación dada a las palabras.

Lo que nunca me imaginé fue que para crear el hechizo, más allá del nombre y la floritura de la varita, hace falta el mero deseo de hacer que el hechizo funcione para lo que uno quiere utilizarlo. Así que con un posible nombre elegido, un hechizo localizador a la mano, y el deseo de ganar 50 puntos para la casa, Draco se encontraba más que impaciente por ver si de verdad funcionaba nuestro pequeño experimento. Lo malo era que el conejillo de indias terminaría siendo yo.

— Bueno, tenemos el _Invenietis Centrumveri*_ para localizar el Centro. Y tenemos el _Prodens Occulta**_ que hemos creado para revelar secretos. Sólo tenemos que combinarlos para formar el _Invenietis Centrumveri Prodens Occulta_***, que en teoría debería revelar los secretos escondidos en el corazón del hechizado —decía un emocionado Draco, repasando sus apuntes.

— O eso, o tendremos el hechizo más largo e inútil jamás creado —repliqué sarcástico. No me hacía mucha ilusión ser el conejillo de indias, mucho menos sabiendo que mis secretos podrían hacer que el rubio me lanzara una maldición cruciatus.

Ignorando mi comentario olímpicamente, Draco continuó:

— ¿Que decías hace un rato del largo del nombre? —preguntó inmutable.

— Que mientras más largo sea, el efecto será más duradero —Recité— Un hechizo como _Invenietis Centrumveri Prodens Occulta _tardaría días o incluso semanas en borrar su efecto, y si el efecto de un hechizo dirigido a una parte específica del cuerpo dura más de 24 horas puede llegar a dañar el órgano hechizado.

— ¿Qué sugieres entonces, Potter?

— Acortarlo. El libro tiene una pequeña guía para hacerlo. Basta con tomar las primeras sílabas de las palabras complementarias, y dejar completa la palabra clave. En nuestro caso la clave es revelar secretos así que debemos dejar completa la palabra _Occulta_ –dije, mientras escribía algunas cosas en mi propio pergamino de apuntes. Luego agregué— Haciendo todo esto, el hechizo quedaría así —y le alargué el pergamino a Draco para que lo leyera.

— ¿_Incenprocculta****_? —preguntó Draco, observándome— ¿Y cuánto duraría el efecto?

— De 2 horas y media a 3 horas, dependiendo del sujeto.

— Vaya, Potter. Quién diría que te convertirías en un experto en el arte de crear hechizos.

— Y quién diría que tú serías un experto en localizar partes del cuerpo con tu varita.

— Para localizar partes del cuerpo, no necesito la varita, Potter ¿Qué estamos esperando? Probemos si funciona.

— No tan rápido, Draco. Sabes que todo lo que hemos hecho es teórico, no tenemos ni idea de si esto funciona.

— No seas cobarde, Potter. Eres el niño que vivió ¿Recuerdas? No vas a morir por un simple hechizo inventado. Además, debemos intentarlo para escribir el informe y terminar con estas extrañas sesiones de estudio.

— S-sí, terminarlas.

La verdad era que yo estaba disfrutando muchísimo estas "extrañas sesiones de estudio" con el rubio platinado. Nuestra comunicación en los últimos días había mejorado bastante. Aún seguíamos insultándonos, pero más como deporte que por otra cosa. Aun sabiendo que mis fantasías indecorosas con Malfoy tal vez nunca llegaran a realizarse, me gustaba imaginar que podíamos llegar a ser amigos. Draco era alguien muy culto y centrado cuando no estaba poniéndote la zancadilla e insultando a tu árbol genealógico. Le gustaban los mismos grupos musicales que a mí, y sabía muchas cosas de historia del Quidditch que yo desconocía por haberme criado entre muggles. Se estaba muy a gusto con él. Tenía razón en decir que no era simplemente una cara bonita.

— Vamos, Potter, anímate. Prometo que si funciona no preguntaré nada de lo que puedas avergonzarte.

— No es eso lo que me preocupa, Malfoy. Son los efectos. Sabemos que el Veritaserum sólo sirve para que sueltes la sopa, pero no sabemos nada de un hechizo dirigido hacia el corazón. El corazón es algo muy complejo. Hay más de una manera de revelar secretos…

— Ahora soy yo el que no te entiendo, Potter. Explícate.

— Verás. Revelar un secreto desde el corazón puede ser más que expresarlo con palabras. No sé si me explico. El libro dice que el corazón es el órgano más difícil de hechizar porque rige tanto acciones como palabras. Es como que me hechices con el _Incenprocculta_, me preguntes si te odio, y si en verdad eres la persona a quien odio te revelaré mis secretos tanto hablando como propinándote un puñetazo.

— Ah, ya veo… No te preocupes por eso, soy muy bueno esquivando los golpes —dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa. _Merlín, de verdad que quiere ganarle a Hermione_ pensé— Tú mismo dijiste que debo ser yo quien ejecute el _Incenprocculta_ por primera vez, para crear el hechizo con mi ferviente deseo de ganar los puntos para mi casa. Te prometo que si al final sientes que me aproveché de la situación preguntando cosas que no debía, cuando te pase el efecto podrás practicar el hechizo conmigo, y soltaré todos los secretos que quieras hasta que estemos a mano ¿vale?

Algo dudoso, pero sabiendo que no podría salir de allí hasta que no probáramos el hechizo, asentí. Me senté en la butaca cerca del fuego, y Malfoy se sentó frente a mí en el sillón. Me quité la chaqueta y la hice a un lado. Recosté la cabeza, cerré los ojos y me relajé _¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?_

— Esta bien, Potter, aquí voy... _Incenprocculta._

Sentí mi cuerpo extraño, como si de repente alguien quitara kilos y kilos de pesada carga de encima de mis hombros. Me sentí libre, eufórico, poseído por una paz interior verdaderamente increíble. No había sentido nada igual desde que en el sexto curso bebí la poción de Felix Felicis. Si ser completamente sincero se sentía así, quería ser sincero toda la vida. De inmediato abrí los ojos y vi a Draco. Una encantadora visión, en su chaqueta marinera y pantalones chinos. Perfil de veela y hermosos orbes plateados. _De verdad que me encanta este chico_ pensé, y luego sonreí para mí mismo.

— Potter… Potter ¿estás bien? —preguntó expectante, mirándome con cautela y con la varita aún empuñada— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Maravillosamente, Draco, gracias por preguntar —contesté, dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

— Estas siendo muy amable conmigo ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien, Potter?

— Claro que si, Draco, claro que sí. Me siento estupendamente. Como si una pesada carga hubiera sido retirada de mis hombros. Y todo gracias a ti y a tu insistencia por hechizarme. Podría besarte en este mismo instante…

— Ehhmmm… Mejor no, Potter. Dejemos los besos para después ¿vale? —comentó el rubio un tanto nervioso, tomando un pedazo de pergamino entre sus manos— Lo mejor será hacerte unas cuantas preguntas a ver si funcionó el hechizo o si sólo creamos un hechizo de relajación ¿Me permites?

— Yo a ti te permito todo lo que tú quieras, rubito —dije en un tono incitador bastante impropio de mí, pero no me importó.

— Ok… Creo que aparte de revelar secretos también sirve para desinhibir al hechizado. Esto habrá que anotarlo —comentó el sexy ojiplata, ignorando olímpicamente mi insinuación y el hecho de que lo llamé "rubito"— Igual y a tu novia la pelirroja le interesará un hechizo que logre desinhibir a San Potter, así que si no funciona para nuestros propósitos al menos le sacaré provecho— dijo divertido.

— ¿Qué novia pelirroja? ¿Ginny? —Pregunté pensativo, para luego agregar en un tono súper casual: — Ginny no es mi novia. Me botó luego de la Guerra tras confesarme que le iban más los calderos que las varitas, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Saber que tu novia, a la que amas más que a nada, te deja para perseguir chicas es un duro golpe, pero creo que ya lo he superado. Soy Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió-para-que-su-novia-lo-cambiara-por-una-chica. Creo que ya te he dado material para que te burles de mí otros siete años… —Y luego solté una carcajada.

Cuando dejé de reír, observé a un Draco con gesto ligeramente extrañado, y con los ojos un tanto abiertos en señal de indiscutible sorpresa. Sin duda la noticia personal que acababa de darle no era ni mucho menos lo que esperaba escuchar de mí, pero con eso se confirmaba que nuestro hechizo había surtido el efecto deseado. Harry Potter estaba soltando toda la sopa.

— Ehmm… Creo que basta de confesiones. Podría decirse que nuestro hechizo causó el efecto deseado, pero por las dudas continuaré con la ronda de preguntas para llenar el informe ¿está bien? Aquí voy…

— Vente todo lo que quieras, Draquito —le interrumpí, haciendo que sus mejillas tomaran un ligero tono rosado que a mi parecer le quedaba perfecto.

— Ejem, ejem —tosió Draco tratando de romper la tensión, luego continuó— Primera pregunta: ¿Eres Harry James Potter Evans?

— Sí, lo soy. Aunque por ti sería Viktor Krum…

— Ok… Lo tendré en cuenta… Segunda pregunta: ¿Sabes quién soy yo?

— Por supuesto. Eres Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, aunque sinceramente prefiero rubito y Draquito. Eres el único hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy, buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, petulante, altanero, inteligente, astuto, sexy y muy bien parecido rubio platinado natural —dije ante la atónita mirada del rubio y con una descarada sonrisa en mis labios.

— Esta bien… Ya hemos establecido que sabes perfectamente quien soy. No hemos dañado ningún recuerdo, aunque no estoy seguro de si causamos algún daño cerebral… —comentó por lo bajo— Siguiente pregunta ¿Cuándo y cómo nos conocimos?

— Esa es fácil. Nos conocimos en Madame Malkins, la primera vez que fui al Callejón Diagon. Tus padres te llevaron a comprar una túnica para el colegio, y Hagrid me llevó a mí. No sabías quien era yo, y me preguntaste si era sangre pura. Un tanto pretencioso, debo agregar.

— Así que lo recuerdas bien ¿no? —comentó el rubio— Pensaba que luego de tantos años lo habrías olvidado.

— Cómo olvidar a un mimado niño rubio con la nariz demasiado respingada para darse cuenta de que estaba frente al niño de oro. No es que quisiera reconocimiento ni nada, pero para ser alguien que creció en el mundo mágico eras un poco distraído. Fuiste el primer niño mago que cruzó palabra conmigo.

— Todo un honor, Oh Gran Harry Potter —dijo el rubio, haciendo una ridícula reverencia con la cabeza— Eso no impidió que me rechazaras… —agregó, con un deje de amargura en sus plateados ojos— Preferiste andar con el troglodita de Weasley y la sabelotodo Granger.

— La verdad era joven y tonto, y de haber sabido que significaba tanto para ti habría tomado aceptado ser tu amigo. Me asustaba el hecho de ser compañero de un niño que a leguas se notaba que tenía todo lo que yo no tuve: padres, una vida de lujos y comodidades, contacto con el mundo mágico… Aunque tu actitud de niño engreído no ayudo en nada a nuestra posible amistad.

— Ya veo… Descuida, Potter, que no te guardo rencor. Puedes dormir tranquilo —dijo Draco, con una cristalina sonrisa— Siguiente pregunta, y esta creo que te resultará divertida dada tu facilidad para insultarme: ¿Qué piensas de mí?

Me quede pensando unos instantes, bajo la mirada del rubio. Luego, sentí la imperiosa necesidad de levantarme de la butaca, así que lo hice, y acto seguido me senté justo al lado de un sexy y confundido Draco Malfoy. Acercando mi rostro al suyo y con una descarada sonrisa ladeada, respondí entre susurros roncos:

— Eres la visión más perfecta que jamás haya tenido el placer de vislumbrar. Rubio, delgado, musculado, perfil de veela, hermosos ojos plateados y una actitud de chico malo endemoniadamente sexy. Con ropa de diseñador incluso en un momento como este, y con un intenso olor a lavanda que me atonta cada vez que lo percibo. Eres tantas cosas, Draco Malfoy. Tantas cosas…

Conforme iba susurrando, mi rostro se iba acercando más y más al del confundido rubio, quien en su afán por esquivarme y sin darse cuenta estaba ahora recostado en el sillón, conmigo sobre él, acorralándolo. Su rostro era un poema, una mezcla de pánico, confusión y completa incredulidad. Sus plateados orbes se encontraban abiertos de par en par, y sus carnosos labios entreabiertos en señal de querer decir algo, pero no saber qué decir. Cuando me detuve un momento, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, el rubio habló.

— Cr-creo que el hechizo no ha surtido el efecto deseado, Potter. Sin duda estás diciendo cosas que no son verdad…

— ¿Y quién dice que esa no es mi verdad? —Pregunté mirándole a los ojos— Querías hechizar a Harry Potter para descubrir sus secretos, pues aquí los tienes, todos los secretos de mi corazón puestos en bandeja de plata para ti. Y te diré uno más —agregué, acercándome hasta estar a milímetros de rozar sus rosados y entreabiertos labios. Bajé la voz para hacerla casi imperceptible, un susurro ronco, sólo para él— Harry Potter, el niño de oro, se muere por probar los labios de cierto rubio platinado que lo vuelve loco. Y creo que lo hará…

Acto seguido, retuve sus manos y las subí sobre su cabeza, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar asalté sus delicados y entreabiertos labios con inusitada fiereza. Lo besé con deseo, el deseo de mucho tiempo observándole en silencio, el deseo de saberme dueño de su exquisita esencia por ese instante. El deseo guardado durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

El rubio se resistió al beso con insistencia, removiéndose debajo de mí para soltarse del agarre. Abrí ligeramente los ojos y encontré los suyos exorbitantemente abiertos, con las pupilas contraídas en señal de sorpresa absoluta. Luego volví a cerrar los míos, dedicándome más a recorrer cada rincón de su boca con mi lengua. Mordisqueando, succionando, poseyendo esos labios que durante tanto tiempo anhelé y que ahora eran míos. No me importaba que luego de esto el rubio me cruciara. A decir verdad, no me importaba nada en absoluto, sólo disfrutar que por una vez había accedido a los deseos de mi corazón.

Lentamente, imagino que impulsado por mi efusividad y determinación, Draco dejó de intentar escapar y comenzó a responderme. Dejándose llevar por el ritmo que yo le imponía. Devolviéndome el beso, y haciéndome sentir más dichoso que hacía unos momentos. Al notar el cuerpo debajo de mí un poco más relajado, decidí liberar el agarre, para poder recorrer con mis manos ese bien formado cuerpo que se me presentaba. Sentí sus delicadas manos posarse en mis hombros y desordenar mi cabello, mientras las mías recorrían desesperadamente su torso por debajo de la chaqueta.

Comencé a sacarle la chaqueta y la tiré por los aires en dirección opuesta a la chimenea, luego tantee mi camino hasta los botones de la camisa de seda, y uno por uno los desabroché, sin romper nunca aquel beso que parecía no tener final. Cuando le tuve con el torso completamente expuesto, rompí el beso para obedecer el ferviente impulso de besar y mordisquear ese cuello terso que se exponía inmaculado ante mis ojos. Bajé lentamente, besando y lamiendo mi camino hasta el cuello, para luego dedicarle el mismo trato que a los rosados labios que había dejado hacía un momento. Los gemidos del rubio se dejaban escuchar como un suave canto de aves, excitantes, impulsándome a seguir.

Con agilidad recorrí el camino hacia el otro lado de su cuello, y continué con mi tarea, sintiendo repentinamente las manos del rubio recorrer mi espalda y tirar de mi camiseta con insistencia. Le ayudé rápidamente, lanzándola en la misma dirección que la chaqueta marinera y continuando con mi labor en su cuello. Debajo del pantalón, pude sentir con claridad nuestras respectivas erecciones rozarse, clara señal de que esto sólo podría tener un final. Lentamente, dejé su cuello para mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, y en un ronco susurro logré decir:

— Te haré mío ahora, Draco…

Repentinamente, el cuerpo del rubio se tensó bajo el mío, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, más rápido de lo que pude reaccionar, bajó sus manos hacia su pantalón y sacó su varita. La apuntó hacía mí y pronunció con fuerza:

— ¡_Frigus Aguamenti_*****!

De inmediato, un potente chorro de agua helada hizo que me incorporara hacia atrás, empapándome de pies a cabeza. En ese instante todo el peso que había sido retirado momentos atrás de mis hombros ahora volvía con lo que parecía ser un peso adicional. Aparentemente nuestro pequeño _incidente_ había servido para encontrar un contra hechizo para el _Incenprocculta._

Completamente apenado y temblando incontrolablemente pude abrir los ojos. Encontré a Draco aún sentado en el sillón, con el torso descubierto, pasándose una mano por el cabello y con la varita aún empuñada. Un intenso sonrojo se dejaba ver en sus blancas mejillas, mientras me veía con una mirada de completa estupefacción. _Draco va a matarme_ pensé irremediablemente. Intenté hablar, pero los espasmos de frío y el terror no me lo permitían. Luego de unos momentos pude articular:

— Dr-dr-dr-draco… y-y-yo…

Sin decir palabra, el rubio se levantó del sillón y caminó en mi dirección. Conjuró una gruesa manta de lana color esmeralda y me la puso sobre los hombros. Luego se paró en frente de mí, buscó mis ojos y por fin habló:

— Será mejor que dejemos esto para mañana, Potter. Ve con la Sra. Pomfrey y que te dé una pimentónica. Yo iré a mi habitación a dormir un poco. Ha sido un largo día. Mañana terminaremos el informe —decidió mientras abrochaba su camisa y buscaba su chaqueta, que había quedado olvidada en un lejano rincón junto con mi camiseta.

El rubio recogió mi desvencijada camiseta y la colocó encima de la butaca, justo donde se encontraba mi chaqueta de algodón. Luego agregó:

— Descansa Potter, y ve por esa pimentónica. Discúlpame por congelarte. Hasta mañana.

Y acto seguido, colocó su chaqueta sobre uno de sus hombros, realizó varias florituras con la varita y salió de la sala, dejándome tan o más apenado que antes. _Merlín ¿Qué he hecho?_

_._

* * *

*_Invenietis Centrumveri_ = Localizar centro de la verdad.

**_Prodens Occulta_ = Revelar secretos.

***_Invenietis Centrumveri Prodens Occulta_ = Localizar el centro de la verdad y hechizarlo para revelar secretos permanentemente.

****_Incenprocculta_ = Contracción del hechizo anterior, mismos efectos pero con un tiempo de efecto de entre 2 horas y media y 3 horas.

*****_Frigus Aguamenti_ = Chorro de agua helada

* * *

_**Notas Finales: **_Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan esta historia, y a los que la leen. Me hacen muy feliz. Nos vemos el próx miércoles con el último capítulo de este fic, y luego, el epílogo. Y recuerden, hacer review aumenta la espectativa de vida de los magos y brujas que leen fanfiction :) Un beso.


	8. Cap 8: Resultados Inesperados

_**Notas del capítulo:**_ Hola, hola, mis lectores. Este es el octavo y último capítulo de nuestra historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que la han compartido conmigo. Recuerden que falta el epílogo, así que no se pierdan demasiado ¿Sí? Sin más peámbulos ¡A leer!

* * *

**...**

**Capítulo 8**

**Resultados Inesperados**

**...**

En un alejado baño de chicos de la sala común de Slytherin, bajo un chorro de agua caliente, Draco Malfoy se hallaba recostado en la pared mientras dejaba que el agua recorriera su cuerpo. Desde el platinado cabello, pasando por su bien formada espalda, hasta morir en algún punto entre sus pies y el sólido suelo de mármol de la estancia. Con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados, el rubio intentaba acallar sus pensamientos con el sonido del agua en sus oídos. Aun así no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

—_Potter… me besó… Yo… le correspondí… Me dejé llevar. Se sentía tan bien. Pero esto no es correcto. Él es mi antiguo enemigo. Él… Yo… Y si yo no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, habríamos… ¡NO! No puede ser posible… Pero lo que dijo. Como me describió. ¿Le gusto a Harry Potter?... ¿Me gusta Harry Potter?... No es posible… ¡Maldita cacatúa! ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?_

Cansado de pensar, Draco buscó a tientas la llave de la ducha y la cerró. Abrió los ojos lentamente, pasándose las manos con suavidad por el sedoso cabello rubio que en ese estado de humedad caía sobre sus cincelados hombros. Parpadeó varias veces para deshacerse de las gotas que empapaban sus pestañas, tomó su toalla verde esmeralda con las letras DM bordadas en hilo de plata y la enrolló alrededor de su cintura. Secó sus cabellos con magia y salió de la ducha.

Luego de verse varias veces al espejo, el rubio se dirigió hacia su habitación para vestirse con uno de sus tantos pijamas de seda. Eligió uno negro, con pequeños bordados en hilo de plata parecidos a los de su toalla. Comprobó su reloj de pulsera, las 9:20pm. Se sentó en un pequeño escritorio al lado de la ventana, tomó pluma y pergamino y escribió una pequeña nota, la enrolló y se la dio a la Lechuza Real que su madre le había prestado en caso de que necesitara enviarle algún recado durante el curso de Hogwarts. Abrió la ventana y la vio perderse entre las torres del castillo.

...

—_Merlín, ¿Pero qué demonios pasa conmigo?_

Acostado boca arriba en mi cama de la torre de Gryffindor, no podía dejar de patearme mentalmente por lo que acababa de suceder en la Sala de Menesteres. Luego del _incidente_, y de que Malfoy me dejara sólo y congelándome, fui a la enfermería, donde la Sra. Pomfrey me dio una poción pimentónica para evitar el resfriado y recuperar el calor corporal. Una hora más tarde, marché a mi sala común con la manta verde esmeralda aun sobre mis hombros.

Pasó lo que más temí, el hechizo inventado había revelado todos los secretos ocultos en mi corazón, tanto con palabras como con hechos. Debía estar alegre, acababa de coinventar un hechizo que bien podría ponernos a mí y al rubio Slytherin en los libros de magia por siglos, y sin embargo, el precio de nuestro pequeño experimento había sido muy alto.

_—No debí dejar que me convenciera. Debí ser yo quien ejecutara el hechizo. Con Draco como conejillo de indias seguro que la cosa no habría pasado de unos cuantos insultos y uno que otro puñetazo. Sabía que me delataría a mí mismo y aun así continué ¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?... Pero… Draco me correspondió… Claro, mi insistencia y su posible abstinencia seguro que tuvieron buena parte en eso, pero aun así… Si yo no hubiera sido tan sincero en mis intenciones, tal vez Draco no hubiese reaccionado de esa manera… Si tan solo pudiera explicarle…_

Instintivamente toqué mis labios con uno de mis dedos, sintiendo claramente el reciente roce contra los suaves labios de mi antiguo némesis. A pesar de todo, no podía dejar de sentirme feliz por haber podido besar y acariciar al objeto de mis deseos. Aunque solo fuera por una vez, los labios, el cuello y la piel desnuda del torso de Draco Malfoy me habían pertenecido.

Mi dialogo mental me tenía tan absorto que no escuché el repiquetear en la ventana hasta pasados varios minutos. Cuando espabilé, una lechuza se encontraba posada en la parte externa de la ventana, tocando el vidrio con el pico de forma sonora y un tanto altanera. Me incorporé y abrí la ventana. La lechuza se posó en mi cama, dejó un pequeño pergamino sobre ella, y se marchó sin esperar que le trajera algo de chuchería de lechuza que guardaba aún en un pequeño cajón junto a mi cama.

Cerré la ventana y me senté al borde de la cama, tomando el pedazo de pergamino y desenrollándolo.

_Potter,_

_Creo que el incidente de hace unas horas nos dejó a los dos un poco descolocados. Aún debemos terminar la tarea que nos permitirá aprobar el curso de Transformaciones, así que lo mejor será que aclaremos nuestras diferencias antes de intentar otra cosa. Te espero en la Sala de Menesteres en una hora. _

_D.M._

Leí y releí el mensaje unas 5 veces. Mi corazón estaba acelerado, mis manos frías y sudorosas. Draco quería que nos encontráramos en una hora y a mí se me caía la cara de vergüenza de sólo pensar en todo lo que dije e hice bajo los efectos del _Incenprocculta_. Miré mi reloj, las 9:45.

—_Será mejor que me duche antes de ir a la sala _—pensé— _Una larga y fría ducha._

...

Llegué a la sala 5 minutos antes. No sabía exactamente que pedirle para que se abriera, así que simplemente cerré los ojos y desee que apareciera una sala en la que Draco y yo pudiéramos arreglar nuestras diferencias. Una puerta de caoba con tallados celtas y que terminaba en un arco apareció ante mis ojos, con picaporte de bronce y aldaba de cabeza de hipogrifo. Entré a una estancia muy hermosa, con una chimenea en el centro y varios sillones y butacas. Creí reconocer el sillón vinotinto de dos plazas en el que hace unas horas había intentado violar al rubio de mis sueños, pero decidí sentarme en una pequeña y mullida butaca al lado del fuego, pues luego de mi baño de agua helada no me dio mucho tiempo de cambiar de ropa y andaba en pijamas y pantuflas.

Cerré los ojos unos segundos, recostando la cabeza y pensando en qué se suponía que hiciera cuando viera al rubio. Sentí el rubor apoderarse de mis mejillas pero no me importó. Ya nada importaba. Todo lo que había intentado ocultar tan insistentemente se había desvanecido en unos pocos segundos de sinceridad.

—Desearía que me dejara explicarle… —susurré, soltando un sonoro suspiro.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres explicarme, Potter?

Al escuchar la aterciopelada voz de Draco, di un respingo en mi butaca y abrí los ojos. Parado frente a mí, y vistiendo un regio pijama de seda negra con detalles de hilo de plata, se encontraba el chico al que hace un momento había visto claramente en mis pensamientos. Draco estaba con los brazos en jarras, observándome desde arriba. Por un momento me sentí completamente indefenso ante esa inescrutable mirada plateada.

—Ma-malfoy… Yo… ¿Cuándo llegaste? No te escuché…

—Hace unos segundos. Te vi tan tranquilo que no quise molestarte, así que hice los hechizos de bloqueo necesarios y me dirigí hacia acá… ¿Qué querías explicarme? Porque estabas hablando de mí, ¿verdad?

El rubio sacó su varita y con un movimiento acercó una mullida butaca azul, colocándola frente a la mía. Se sentó en ella y me observó expectante. Yo no sabía que decirle ¿Cómo le explicas a tu antiguo enemigo que estás completamente enamorado de él? Más importante aún ¿Cómo te disculpas con él por haber intentado violarle bajo los efectos de un hechizo?

— ¿Y bien?

—Dra-draco… Yo… Quiero disculparme contigo por lo que hice… Estuvo mal, y si quieres cruciarme puedes hacerlo… —terminé de hablar mientras un intenso sonrojo se apoderaba de mis mejillas. En toda la oración no fui capaz de verle a la cara, así que comencé a jugar con un pliegue de mi pantalón que de repente se había vuelto muy interesante.

Draco alzó una ceja, y soltó una carcajada. Yo lo miré con incredulidad, mientras el chico seguía riendo sonoramente, agarrándose las costillas y con los ojos cerrados. Luego de un momento abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con mi mirada atónita. Acercó un poco más su butaca a la mía y me dijo con voz calmada.

—Potter, no seas idiota. No voy a cruciarte sólo porque intentaste propasarte conmigo. Tengo ese efecto en muchas personas. Te sorprendería la de veces que he tenido que pasar de bombones y dulces que me regalan por evitar ingerir filtros de amor y pociones afrodisíacas. Sé perfectamente que estabas bajo los efectos de nuestro hechizo inventado, así que no te culpo completamente por lo que pasó. Lo que quiero que me expliques es si el hechizo en verdad funcionó o si creamos un hechizo que hace que las personas quieran violar a sus enemigos.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí ante la mirada de plata que me dedicaba el rubio Slytherin. Respiré profundo y decidí que era ahora o nunca. Ya las cartas estaban echadas, y si quería deshacerme del peso en mis hombros este era el momento.

—Pues… —comencé a decir. Estaba tan nervioso que mis palmas sudaban y sentía escalofríos. Respiré profundo, y continué— El hechizo sí funciona, Malfoy. De hecho, creo que funciona demasiado.

La expresión del rubio pasó de expectación a sorpresa, y luego a cierta incredulidad. Después de un rato viéndonos a los ojos, el cual pareció eterno, Draco habló.

—Eso quiere decir… Que lo de ser la visión más perfecta y todas esas tonterías… Era cierto ¿no?... Yo… ¿te gusto?

Mis mejillas ardieron ante la pregunta de Draco, y sin poder evitarlo bajé la mirada. No era capaz de verlo a los ojos, pero aun así seguí hablando.

—S-sí, Malfoy. Me gustas… Creo que me gustas más de lo que puedo admitir sin perder la dignidad… —mi voz amenazaba con quebrarse, sentía la boca seca y la mirada plateada taladrándome mientras yo era incapaz de alzar la cabeza— La verdad no sé ni cómo ni cuándo pasó. Creo que fue desde el sexto curso, en el que te perseguí tanto para saber si eras un mortífago que me obsesioné. Y el hecho de que mi relación con Ginny no funcionara agravó la situación… No lo sé... Lo cierto es que esto es real y ya no quiero ni puedo ocultarlo más. Si lo hubiera podido evitar te aseguro que lo habría hecho, así que no te culpo si quieres decirle a McGonagall que entregarás el trabajo tú sólo, pues estas en todo tu derecho. Sin tu ayuda yo jamás habría podido terminarlo.

Luego de callarme, un pesado silencio se instaló. Ya estaba hecho. Lo que tanto había temido estaba hecho. El rubio de mis sueños ahora estaba al tanto de todos mis sentimientos. No podía levantar el rostro, la vergüenza me lo impedía, así que seguí observando los pliegues de mi pijama y jugando con ellos como si fueran la cosa más interesante en el mundo.

De repente, sentí como una cálida mano con aroma a lavanda levantaba mi mentón. Me topé de frente con los hermosos orbes plateados de Draco, que me miraban desde una distancia demasiado cercana como para controlar mis pulsaciones. Sin darme cuenta, el rubio se había levantado de su asiento y se había hincado frente a mí para observarme cara a cara. Sin previo aviso, y sin esperarlo, sentí como sus labios se posaban en los míos suavemente.

Me tomó por sorpresa, así que no alcancé a cerrar los ojos a tiempo. El rubio tampoco había cerrado los suyos, así que el esmeralda y el plata se observaban silenciosamente, mientras el objeto de mis deseos me besaba castamente, apenas moviendo los labios, como en un gesto tranquilizador.

Cuando por fin se separó, yo no sabía que decir. Mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho, y mis mejillas habían adoptado el rubor como color permanente. Draco seguía tomando mi mentón, y me observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Sabes? Me gustas más cuando te sonrojas que cuando me llamas "rubito" e intentas violarme. —dijo, ante mi mirada de incredulidad. Luego, se sentó en el piso, al lado de la chimenea, y me invitó a hacer lo mismo. Cuando lo hice, continuó– Me di cuenta de que no cumplí mi promesa. Mis preguntas sacaron cosas que no querías que yo supiera, así que te debo unas cuantas respuestas.

Parpadee sin entender, a lo cual el rubio respondió acercándose a gatas hacia mí y tanteándome suavemente hasta encontrar mi varita. Luego la puso en mi mano y volvió a su sitio.

—Quiero que me hechices, Potter. Ejecuta el _Incenprocculta _hacia mí y pregunta lo que quieras. Así estaremos a mano. Un Malfoy siempre cumple sus promesas.

—Pe-pero… ¿Qué podría preguntarte?

—No lo sé, Potter, ya se te ocurrirá algo —dijo, guiñándome un ojo. Luego cerró ambos ojos mientras adoptaba una posición relajada— Hazlo, estoy listo.

—_Incenprocculta_ — Susurré, apuntando mi varita en dirección a Draco. Observé su cuerpo y su expresión relajarse, mientras abría los ojos y me observaba con una sonrisilla en sus labios.

—Hola de nuevo, Potter. Qué bien se siente este hechizo. Ya entiendo tu expresión de tonto cuando lo usé contigo —dijo Draco, con una sonrisa boba en los labios.

Lo observé por un momento. Parecía caído del cielo. Despeinado, en pijamas, y con una expresión de total tranquilidad en su cincelado rostro. Indudablemente yo estaba colado por ese chico, y ahora lo tenía ante mi dispuesto a responder todas mis preguntas.

—Moreno, ¿qué estas esperando? —preguntó Draco, ladeando la cabeza un poco, haciéndolo ver más inocente y apetecible aún— No tengo toda la noche, aunque podría tenerla, si haces las preguntas correctas… —acto seguido, rompió en carcajadas.

—S-sí… Ya sé que debo preguntarte cosas, pero la verdad no vine preparado. No sé qué puedo preguntarte…

—Eras más directo cuando estabas bajo los efectos del hechizo. Tal vez debería hechizarte, y así se acabarían las mentiras entre nosotros… Pero primero debo cumplir mi promesa.

— Esta bien. Comenzaré igual que tú, con las preguntas de prueba. Aquí voy… ¿Quién eres?

— Soy Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, primogénito y único heredero de la familia Malfoy. Slytherin, testarudo y sexy, según me dijiste hace unas horas. Puedes llamarme Draco, pero jamás Draquito.

—Ejem… Siguiente pregunta: ¿Quién soy yo?

—Eres Harry Potter. El niño de oro, niño que vivió, salvador del mundo mágico, el elegido, etc. etc. Aunque para mi haz sido cara rajada, cuatro ojos, el maldito buscador de Gryffindor, y mi favorita, San Potter. Nos conocemos desde hace casi una década, y hemos sido enemigos desde que me rechazaste para irte a juntar con gentuza que no estaba a tu altura. Pensándolo bien, nunca superé eso. Aunque Granger y Weasley no resultaron ser los cobardes que siempre pensé, todo habría sido diferente si me hubieras aceptado como tu amigo…

—Draco ¿En serio querías tanto ser mi amigo?

—Por supuesto que sí, Potter ¿Acaso crees que me pase la adolescencia fastidiándote por nada? Quería desesperadamente tu atención, así que si no la obtenía por las buenas la obtendría por las malas. Me encantó darme cuenta que en sexto curso estabas pendiente de mis movimientos. Es más, lo disfruté. Por cierto, perdón por la patada que te di en el tren. No debí hacerlo, pero estaba bajo mucha presión…

—No te preocupes, todo está olvidado.

—Qué bien se siente decir todo esto —comentó Malfoy, con una gran sonrisa— Tal vez mas tarde me arrepienta de lo que he dicho, pero ahora no podría sentirme más feliz.

—Me alegro. Ya podemos usar el contra hechizo, si quieres…

—No, no quiero, Potter. Aún no creo que estemos a mano. Continúa por favor.

—Emmm… Claro. Siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué piensas de mí?

—Pues… Eres desgarbado y desaliñado. Tu cabello parece un peludo animal pisoteado y esas gafas son del siglo pasado ¿Sabías que existen hechizos correctivos? Un buen oftálmago haría maravillas con esa miopía tuya, y permitiría a esos hermosos ojos esmeralda dejarse ver sin esas horribles gafas que los opacan. Tu contextura no está mal, te sentaron bien esos años de entrenamiento de Quidditch. Tu ropa es caso perdido, pues pareces haber heredado el sentido de la moda de un trol de montaña. Me gusta cuando te sonrojas como una colegiala, te hace ver inocente, y me gusta eso. También pienso que eres sexy, pero no te das cuenta, sobre todo cuando sonríes y te desordenas el cabello ¿Algo más?

—Pues… —balbucee, un tanto abrumado por tanta información— ¿Qué piensas de lo que pasó hace unas horas?

Draco se quedó pensativo, y luego respondió:

—Hace unas horas me dejé llevar, lo admito. No lo sé, verte en esa faceta de dominante me sorprendió y a la vez hizo que quisiera obedecerte. Pero cuando expresaste tu claro deseo de llevar las cosas a otro nivel me congelé. Y te congelé a ti, literalmente. La verdad es que hablo mucho, pero no he estado con muchas chicas. La traidora de Pansy fue la primera y única, aunque yo para ella no fui el primero, pero me enseño todo lo que se. Lamentablemente para ella, y al cabo de un suspiro, decidió que engañarme con un alumno de Durmstrang mientras yo estaba cumpliendo la tarea que el Señor Oscuro me había asignado era su mejor opción, así que ahora está muerta para mí. Y con chicos mi experiencia es nula, como imagino que es la tuya. Lo poco que sé lo he escuchado de la boca del pervertido de Zabini, pero esa no es una fuente muy fidedigna de enseñanza. Creo que me dejé llevar por el momento, y por el hecho de que bajo el hechizo te veías tan confiado que parecías alguien completamente diferente. Parecías el héroe que alguna vez fuiste. También me gusta eso de ti.

—Y… ¿Qué piensas de lo que te dije hace un momento? ¿No quieres freírme a crucios?

—La verdad, ya lo suponía. No es que seas el que mejor oculta sus sentimientos, y los sonrojos no te ayudan mucho. De cualquier manera, no creo que este mal que sientas eso por mí. Si está bien para ti está bien para mí.

—Y tú… ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Draco me miró un momento, y luego se acercó a gatas hacia mí, tomó de nuevo mi mentón y me besó apasionadamente. Cuando paramos para tomar aire, me miró directamente y agregó:

—Siento que quiero terminar lo que comenzamos hace unas horas…

Dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre mí, besándome con desesperación. Casi como yo lo besé a él horas atrás. Las suaves manos del rubio recorrían mi cuerpo, que se hallaba atrapado entre él y la mullida alfombra que cubría el piso frente a la chimenea. Draco besaba y mordía cada parte libre de mi piel, desordenando mi cabello y delineando mi cintura y abdomen por encima de la camisa. Luego de un rato y sin darme cuenta, mi pijama completa fue a dar a un lejano lugar dejándome en ropa interior, mientras la camisa del pijama del platinado también había desaparecido de la vista.

El Slytherin comenzó a besar, morder y acariciar cada pedazo de mi piel a su alcance, haciéndome gemir de manera descontrolada y casi frenética. En un momento, mi ropa interior también fue arrebatada, dejándome completamente expuesto y con un fuerte rubor cubriendo mis mejillas. El rubio se posicionó sobre mí, con el rostro a milímetros del mío, y rozando mis labios habló con voz ronca.

—Esta vez, seré yo quien te posea, Harry Potter. Luego veremos si te quedan fuerzas para cumplir lo que prometiste hace unas horas —y acto seguido, lamió y besó su camino hacia mi ya endurecido miembro.

Sin darme tiempo de pensar en nada más, Draco introdujo mi sexo en su boca, para luego comenzar a masajearlo y lamerlo con un ritmo que no parecía para nada el de un principiante. Mis gemidos eran tan fuertes que di las gracias de que la sala estuviera de por si insonorizada. Un momento más y el rubio utilizó un extraño hechizo, con el que hizo que su varita exudara un líquido espeso y de color rosa traslúcido. Lo esparció entre su dedo índice y corazón, y luego continuó con su tarea ante mi atenta mirada.

De repente, sentí un ligero latigazo de dolor en la parte baja de la espalda, con lo cual mi cuerpo se tensó. Draco se percató de ello y subió el rostro hacia mí para besarme los labios mientras me susurraba que me relajara, que sería más cuidadoso. Mientras me besaba, sentí uno de sus dedos explorar mi estrecha cavidad, mandando pequeñas descargas dolorosas a la parte baja de mi espalda y haciendo que mis ojos se empañaran con pequeñas lágrimas. Poco a poco, los movimientos circulares dentro de mí hicieron que el dolor desapareciera, dando paso a sensaciones que jamás había experimentado.

Cuando comenzaba a acostumbrarme, sentí un latigazo mucho más fuerte, que me hizo arquear la espalda y quejarme entre gemidos.

—Lo siento, moreno. Lo siento mucho… Relájate… Trataré de ser más cuidadoso, lo prometo —decía el rubio mientras repartía besos sobre mi vientre descubierto, y seguía dando movimientos circulares dentro de mi entrada con los dos dedos que ahora se encontraban en ella.

Un momento más, y el dolor pasó a ser solo una pequeña molestia. Yo disfrutaba de cada sensación, y Draco parecía complacido ante mis crecientes gemidos, pues hacía un rato que notaba como su hombría se dejaba ver perfectamente por encima de su pantalón de seda.

—Harry, cariño… Necesito decirte algo ahora…

Abrí mis ojos, empañados por pequeñas lágrimas, y lo miré.

—Lo que quieras… —dije, en una voz que difícilmente reconocía como mía.

Draco se incorporó, yendo en dirección a los múltiples muebles de la estancia. Cuando regresó, traía dos cojines de plumas de un hermoso color chocolate. Los dejó a un lado, se arrodilló frente a mí y me pidió que hiciera lo mismo.

—Harry… ¿Estás completamente seguro de esto? ¿Quieres que sigamos? Estoy bajo un hechizo, pero puedo controlarme y parar aquí, si así lo quieres. Sólo tienes que contra hechizarme y ya…

—Draco… Yo… La verdad es que yo nunca he estado con nadie. De ninguna forma… Con Ginny jamás pasó, y no he tenido otra relación así que…

—Eres virgen —completó el rubio.

—S-sí… Soy virgen… Nunca he estado con nadie. Y si de verdad debe pasar, prefiero que sea contigo.

El rubio me dedicó una mirada cálida, casi fraternal, y agregó:

—Esta bien. Me aseguraré de que sea lo mejor posible. Te daré el tratamiento especial Malfoy, ¿vale?

Draco me sonrió, y yo le sonreí de vuelta. De verdad estaba pasando. Lo que tantas veces soñé, estaba pasando.

—Ahora, recuéstate y relájate. Yo haré todo el trabajo —me dijo el rubio mientras me ayudaba a recostarme sobre los cojines que había traído. Uno para mi cabeza y en otro para la parte baja de mi espalda.

Draco tomó mis piernas y las subió un poco, dejando expuesta mi entrada. Se quitó la parte de abajo del pijama y la ropa interior de seda, mostrándome su bien dotada anatomía. Sin duda, su cuerpo desnudo era lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en mi vida. Tomó su varita y la dirigió a mi entrada, utilizando el mismo hechizo de hace un momento. Sentí una sustancia viscosa derramarse sin decoro entre mis partes, pero la vergüenza estaba olvidada, Draco Malfoy veía más de mí de lo que nadie había visto jamás.

El rubio tomó mi miembro entre una de sus manos, masajeándolo de arriba abajo, mientras con la otra se introducía lentamente en mi entrada. Uno, dos, tres dedos mandaron descargas a la parte baja de mi espalda, haciéndome arquearla. Lentamente, el dolor fue cediendo, y cuando pensé que ya nada podía ser peor, Draco se posicionó entre mis piernas, colocando su endurecido miembro en la entrada de mi estrecha cavidad.

—Harry, voy a hacerlo ahora. Seré lo más gentil posible, pero esto será peor que antes. Sólo puedo prometerte que después el dolor cederá. Y tranquilo, que si quieres después puedes desquitarte conmigo. Yo también soy virgen de esa manera —me dijo el rubio, con una descarada sonrisa enmarcada con esos sedosos cabellos plateados, desordenados y empapados alrededor de su rostro.

—Esta bien, Draco. Confío en ti. —respondí, con el corazón acelerado pero deseando que continuara.

—Aquí voy, respira profundo y dime si quieres que pare.

Con un leve movimiento, Draco se introdujo lentamente en mí, haciéndome gemir frenéticamente mientras mi espalda se arqueaba de dolor. Sentía que me iba a partir a la mitad. Un dolor indescriptible, mucho peor que lo que antes había sentido. Al verme, el rubio cesó en su intento, dejando que me acostumbrara lentamente a su invasión. Cuando sentí que podía, moví las caderas en señal de avance, y Draco obedeció introduciéndose un poco más en mí. Luego de varias paradas, el miembro del rubio se encontraba completamente dentro de mi orificio, mientras ambos jadeábamos con la piel perlada en sudor.

—Continúa… Por favor… —supliqué, para recibir un suave beso en los labios seguido de una firme estocada.

Lentamente, las estocadas se iban haciendo más rítmicas, y el dolor iba desapareciendo. Luego de un momento, todo lo que podía sentir era placer infinito, al verme poseído por el único chico al cual le regalaría mi vida si me la pidiera. Cada vez las embestidas eran más y más fuertes, hasta que en un instante, sentí que el mundo se venía abajo, mientras ambos llegábamos juntos al éxtasis. Sentí a Draco derramarse dentro de mí, y mi propia esencia se derramó entre los abdómenes de ambos.

Agotado, el rubio se dejó caer sobre mi pecho, mientras nuestras respiraciones se acompasaban. Luego de un momento, Draco salió de mí y ejecutó un hechizo de limpieza en ambos, tomó el cojín de mi espalda y lo colocó a mi lado, para luego tumbarse allí y recorrer con un dedo mi cintura.

— ¿Te gustó, San Potter?

—Ha sido maravilloso, Draco. Gracias —dije, dándole un suave beso en los labios y acurrucándome junto a él. No podía creer que habíamos hecho el amor hace unos instantes.

—Pues sólo ha sido el comienzo. No he querido ser demasiado creativo contigo porque podía lastimarte. No te acostumbres a que sea siempre tan gentil —me dijo, con una pícara sonrisa.

—Esta bien, lo tendré en cuenta —respondí, levantando la cara para verle de frente. Luego de observarle un momento, decidí que era tiempo de preguntarle lo que quería, antes de que se acabara el efecto del _Incenprocculta_ — Draco…

—Dime, Harry…

—He pensado que, ya que no te molesta lo que siento, y tampoco te desagrada la idea de estar conmigo de esta manera… Pues…

—Suéltalo de una vez, Potter…

—He pensado en si querrías mantener una relación conmigo. Una relación de verdad, con citas, salidas con amigos, ya sabes. Ser pareja… —mis mejillas retomaron su habitual color rosado, y me quedé escondiéndome en su pecho hasta que con un movimiento el rubio quedó frente a mí.

—Pues ahora no estoy saliendo con nadie, y está más que comprobado que tenemos química, así que podríamos intentarlo...

— ¿Eso es un sí? —pregunté ansioso.

—Sí, Harry Potter, es un sí. Sí quiero ser tu pareja… Aunque extrañaré nuestros insultos en los pasillos. Y no me quiero ni imaginar la cara de tu amiguito Weasley cuando se entere… Es más, exijo ser yo quien se lo diga…

Draco no pudo seguir hablando, pues en un arrebato de deseo, comencé a mordisquear su cuello.

—Ya deja de pensar en Ron, y concentrémonos en saldar esa deuda que tienes conmigo, ¿vale?

—Está bien, pero antes…

Draco buscó a tientas su pijama, y sacó su varita, para apuntarme con ella.

—No te asustes, Harry. Es sólo que cuando estabas bajo el efecto del hechizo parecías ser un dominante león Gryffindor, y quiero que me poseas siendo eso. Así que… _Incenprocculta_…

— ¿Quieres un León? —dije, atrayéndolo hacia mí por la cintura— Tendrás un león…

**FIN  
**

* * *

**Notas finales:** Dejar review engorda la cuenta de Gringotts y alarga la espectativa de vida. Dile sí a la vida (y a los galeones). Nos vemos en el epílogo, y Felíz Día de San Valentín /Día de Batman.


	9. Epílogo

_**Notas del capítulo:**_ ¡Hello, Hello! Les he traído el epílogo de esta historia, para el disfrute de aquellos que la han seguido durante estas semanas. Debo advertir que hay alguna que otra parte subida de tono, así que tomen sus precauciones. Al final, algunos agradecimientos y comentarios ñoños y melosos por parte de la autora... ¡Enjoy!

* * *

**...**

**Epílogo**

(9 meses después)

**...**

**Fondo Musical: Lego House, de Ed Sheeran**

**...**

9 meses después del _incidente_ mi vida no podría ser más feliz. Draco y yo somos una pareja estable, tenemos nuestras diferencias pero contra todo pronóstico nos la llevamos muy bien.

Tenemos muchas cosas en común, y en el sexo pues… Sólo diré que somos completamente compatibles. Lo cierto es que luego del incidente con el hechizo _Incenprocculta_ nuestra vida cambió completamente, y no puedo más que agradecerle cada día a la profesora McGonagall por habernos obligado a trabajar en equipo

Nuestros amigos aceptaron la relación sin dificultades, la mayoría con cara de "Esto se veía venir". Todos excepto Ron, a quien Draco decidió informarle justo en medio del banquete de Halloween…

.

_Todas las Casas de Hogwarts se encontraban reunidas en el Gran Comedor, celebrando con alegría la llegada de Halloween. La estancia entera estaba decorada de naranja y negro, con un cielo encantado oscuro y tenebroso, y telarañas mágicas colgando de las lámparas. Las velas embrujadas que flotaban por el lugar ahora eran de color púrpura y despedían una llama negra bastante aterradora. Pasteles con forma de calabaza, brazos, manos, ojos y cabezas rellenas de dulces se hallaban decorando cada mesa, mientras el jugo de calabaza y el chocolate caliente manaban de sendas fuentes hechizadas mágicamente para fluir sin fin._

_Alumnos de diferentes casas se reunían en torno a la misma mesa, pues luego de la Guerra las diferencias entre Casas fueron limadas y ahora ya a nadie le importaba demasiado si un Hufflepuff y un Gryffindor se unían a la mesa de Ravenclaw, o viceversa. Incluso en Slytherin se habían vuelto más tolerantes. La mesa de las serpientes seguía siendo prácticamente intocable, pero por aquí y por allá se podían ver Sly's sentados a la mesa de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw e incluso Gryffindor._

_Para todos los habitantes del castillo, Halloween era una época para celebrar y compartir. Para todos excepto uno._

_Harry Potter se encontraba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación, en la Torre de Gryffindor, en pijamas y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del Bosque Prohibido. Para él, Halloween significaba el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, y aunque no sentía tristeza, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de celebrarlo._

_Un ruido a su lado lo sacó de sus pensamientos._

_—Harry…_

_Draco Malfoy, su pareja desde hacía un mes, se encontraba a su lado, abrazándole cuidadosamente y brindándole su calor y protección. El rubio sabía que esta no sería una fecha fácil para el Gryffindor, así que al no encontrarlo en ningún lado del castillo, pidió la contraseña de la Sala Común a Hermione y subió a buscarle._

_—Draco, sabes que no debes estar aquí. Ron podría verte, y la verdad es que hoy no tengo ganas de explicar nuestra historia a mi mejor amigo._

_—Cariño, sabes perfectamente que me importa un comino lo que pueda pensar tu troglodita mejor amigo. No te encontré en ningún lado y supuse que estarías aquí. Granger me dio la contraseña. Sé que es un día difícil para ti, pero me tienes a mí, no tienes por qué pasarlo solo —respondió el platinado, dándole un tierno beso en la frente._

_—Sabes, a veces me sorprendes, rubio._

_—Lo sé, cuatro ojos. Soy demasiado bueno para ti —dijo Draco, con gesto orgulloso— Venga, quítate ese horroroso pijama y ponte la túnica. Vamos a bajar al comedor._

_—Dragón, no tengo ganas de bajar. De verdad…_

_—Nada de eso. No te quedarás aquí lamentándote. Además, si bajas ahora prometo sentarme junto a ti en la mesa de Gryffindor Comentó el rubio mientras sacaba la ropa de Harry del baúl y se la lanzaba a la cara para que se la pusiera._

_—No prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir, Draquito…. —Apuntó el pelinegro, mientras comenzaba a quitarse el pijama con gesto resignado._

_— ¿Quién dice que no puedo cumplirlo? —Respondió Draco, volviéndose para mirarlo y con los brazos en jarra— A estas alturas ya todos saben lo nuestro. Todos excepto tu amiguito Ron, que no notaría un tren así le pasara por encima de los pies ¿Qué problema hay en que quiera estar al lado de mi pareja en el día de brujas?_

_—Eres increíble, Draco —Dijo Harry, mientras le tomaba por la cintura, atrayéndole hacia sí— Pero ahora que me he quitado el pijama, y que la habitación está sola, no puedo dejar que te escapes tan fácil — Y acto seguido, comenzó a mordisquear el terso cuello de su amante._

_—Esta bien, pervertido —Aceptó el rubio, comenzando a desvestirse— Pero luego bajamos a comer. Sabes que estas cosas me dejan hambriento…_

_—Tranquilo, rubio… —respondió el ojiverde, mientras atraía a Draco hacia su cama con doseles— Cuando termine contigo, ni siquiera recordarás el banquete…_

_..._

_Una hora después, los chicos entraron al Gran Comedor tomados de la mano y con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros. Harry ubicó a sus amigos hacia el centro de la mesa de Gryffindor, y sin recibir resistencia por parte del rubio, lo guió hasta un puesto vacío al lado de Hermione. Justo al frente, se encontraba su mejor amigo, engullendo pastel como si no hubiera mañana, y tan ocupado en comer que ni siquiera había notado la presencia del Slytherin._

_—Ejem, Ejem… —Draco se aclaró la garganta, en un obvio intento por llamar la atención de quien se encontraba justo frente a él— Buenas noches, Ginevra, Lovegood, Granger… —Saludó, mientras las miraba a cada una y hacía una leve y elegante reverencia con la cabeza._

_—Buenas noches Draco —Respondieron las tres casi al unísono, con lo cual Ron alzó la cabeza para encontrarse frente a frente con la plateada mirada del Slytherin._

_Luego de tragar con dificultad el gran bocado que estaba engullendo, el pelirrojo miró perplejo al rubio, como si fuese una bomba fétida que en cualquier momento podía estallar._

_— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hace aquí este hurón? —Preguntó irritado, dirigiéndose a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor._

_—El "hurón" tiene un nombre, Weasley —Respondió el propio Draco, mirándole con gesto altanero y una ceja enarcada— Y por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy aquí porque a nadie más que a ti le molesta mi presencia._

_Ron quiso responderle al rubio, y lo habría hecho de no ser porque recibió un doloroso puntapié por parte de Ginny, y una severa mirada por parte de su novia. Sin poder hacer más, el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de desprecio a su enemigo, y volvió a engullir pedazos y pedazos de pastel de calabaza._

_En ese instante, el rubio entrelazó sus dedos con los de Harry y alzó las manos de ambos por encima de la mesa, poniéndolas en frente de Ron, para luego comentar en tono casual._

_—Además, Harry, MI PAREJA, me invitó a sentarme a la mesa con ustedes luego de una estupenda sesión de sexo que hemos compartido en su cama de la Torre de Gryffindor, hace unos momentos._

_Los chicos quedaron en silencio. En realidad, toda la mesa de Gryffindor había dejado de comer al escuchar el comentario del rubio. Harry se sonrojó hasta las orejas y cubrió su rostro con su mano libre, y Ron, en un intento por hechizar al Slytherin teniendo la boca repleta de pastel, comenzó a ahogarse…_

_—Ron… Ron… Respira…_

_Decían todos los presentes, mientras intentaban auxiliarlo. Todos menos Draco, quien a estas alturas se agarraba las costillas y reía a carcajadas._

.

Pasamos toda la noche en la enfermería acompañando a Hermione mientras cuidaba de Ron. Ambos, ella y yo, con severas miradas hacia Draco, quien se encontraba de lo más divertido con toda la situación. Al despertar, Ron pensó que todo había sido un mal sueño, pero al vernos a Draco y a mi agarrados de las manos volvió a desmayarse por un par de horas. Luego de unas semanas terminó aceptando el hecho de que su mejor amigo saliera con uno de sus peores enemigos, y ya incluso se toleran el uno al otro. Claro que Ron le juró a Draco que si me lastima se las verá con él, pero para mí, que se toleren es un gran avance.

Los padres de Draco fueron otra historia. Sucedió en la cena de navidad, a la cual Draco me invitó bajo la extrañada mirada de sus progenitores…

.

_La Mansión Malfoy era sin duda una de las casas mágicas más imponentes que Harry hubiera visto jamás. Su última visita a la Mansión no había sido lo que pueda llamarse "placentera", así que el pelinegro no tuvo mucho tiempo de fijarse en los hermosos detalles de la edificación. El jardín estaba decorado completamente con motivos navideños, al igual que el exterior de la Mansión. Muérdagos, pinos, luces flotantes, flores de navidad, todo lo anterior cubierto por una fina capa de nieve mágica, la hacían una visión espectacular. El interior de la vivienda no se quedaba atrás. Jarrones de cristal llenos de flores de navidad, mas luces, más muérdago, sin duda los mejores adornos que el dinero mágico podía comprar._

_Los chicos llegaron temprano para la cena, a las 7:45 de la tarde. Draco vestía una elegante túnica de gala con cortes rectos y capa, y en color plata que hacía juego con sus ojos. Harry, en cambio, llevaba un modelo un poco menos ostentoso, color negro, con detalles en verde esmeralda que resaltaban el verde de sus ojos. El rubio le había acompañado personalmente a Madame Malkins para elegir su túnica, ya que Harry era menos diestro en cuestiones de moda que un gnomo de jardín._

_Fueron recibidos por un elfo doméstico, que tomó sus abrigos y los dirigió hacia el comedor, donde los Sres. Malfoy los esperaban._

_— ¿Y qué tal si no les cae bien la noticia? —Susurraba un nervioso Harry, mientras transitaban el largo pasillo que llevaba al comedor._

_—Tranquilo, cariño —Le confortó el rubio, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su pareja— Te amarán tanto como yo lo hago. No tienes de que preocuparte._

_Al entrar en el comedor fueron recibidos por unos extrañados Malfoy, quienes saludaron a su hijo cariñosamente, y a Harry de manera respetuosa y formal. Luego de un momento, todos se sentaron a la mesa para tomar la exquisita cena. Las conversaciones no se hicieron esperar. Narcissa y Draco hablaban y reían sin parar, uniendo a Harry en la conversación cuando era necesario. Lucius era el único del grupo que casi no conversaba y mucho menos reía. Tenía la mirada fija en el niño de oro, una mirada suspicaz y para nada educada._

_—Y, cuéntanos Harry ¿Qué planeas hacer luego de salir de Hogwarts? —preguntó la rubia mujer, dirigiéndole a Harry una franca sonrisa._

_Draco unió una de sus manos con la de Harry, por debajo de la mesa, para darle fuerzas._

_—Ehmm… Bue-bueno, me han ofrecido una plaza en la Escuela de Aurores del Ministerio…_

_— ¿Te dedicarás a atrapar chicos malos? —interrumpió Lucius, con gesto burlón— Apuesto que eso será un verdadero reto para ti. O tal vez, sea la única cosa para la que realmente sirvas —terminó, apurando su copa de vino tinto._

_— ¡Lucius! —Reprendió Narcissa, en dirección a su marido._

_— ¡Padre! —Exclamó Draco, apretando aún más la mano de su compañero._

_Harry, sin embargo, no dudó un momento y respondió en tono tranquilo._

_—Pues he pensado en dedicarme a atrapar "chicos malos", pero en realidad no me llama mucho la atención, siendo eso lo que he estado haciendo la mayor parte de mi vida. Ya sabe, atrapándolos en fraganti y mandándolos derechito a Azkaban. Creo que usted conoce perfectamente Azkaban ¿No es así? No, la verdad es que no me apetece seguir haciéndolo —comentó Harry, con una pequeña sonrisa y apurando él también su copa._

_Lucius guardó silencio, bajo la atenta mirada de su esposa e hijo. Luego, se dedicó a comer el postre que acababan de servirles._

_Después de la cena los cuatro pasaron a una pequeña sala de estar con chimenea, donde varios elfos domésticos les sirvieron té y galletas. Narcissa se sentó en un hermoso sillón de una plaza, mientras Harry y Draco tomaron asiento en un sillón de dos plazas frente a ella. Lucius, en cambio, optó por quedarse de pie al lado de la chimenea, apurando un gran vaso de Whisky de Fuego._

_—Entonces, Draco ¿Nos dirás la razón por la cual invitaste al joven Potter a nuestra cena de Navidad? ¿O tendré que esperar hasta la fiesta de fin de año? —Preguntó Narcissa a su hijo, bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo, y tomando delicadamente de su taza de té._

_Draco tragó saliva, pero decidió que ya era el momento de decir lo que habían venido a decir._

_—Está bien, creo que a estas alturas ambos deben saber que no es una casualidad el que Harry nos esté acompañando —comenzó el rubio, para luego tomar la mano de Harry bajo la atónita mirada de sus padres— Hemos venido a decirles que estamos saliendo. Harry Potter y yo llevamos aproximadamente tres meses siendo pareja, y estamos muy enamorados —Afirmó el rubio, mientras besaba la mano de su amante y volteaba a mirar a su madre._

_—Oh, Draco... —lloriqueó Narcissa, levantándose para abrazar a su hijo— Mi pequeño se ha enamorado. Estoy tan feliz —decía entre sollozos de alegría. Después de soltar a su hijo, la mujer se acercó a Harry y le abrazó cariñosamente, tal y como le abrazaba Molly Weasley— Oh, Harry. Lo suyo era cuestión de tiempo ¿verdad? Bienvenido a la familia._

_Harry sonrió azorado, sin saber que decir. El abrazo de la señora Malfoy se sentía sincero y el ojiverde sintió repentinamente un gran cariño por la mujer. De repente, un ruido sordo los sacó de su burbuja. El vaso de whisky había resbalado de las manos de Lucius y ahora yacía roto en el suelo de mármol. El patriarca les veía con gesto desencajado._

_— ¿Qué Harry Potter y mi hijo son pareja? —Decía, acercándose a ellos— ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo? —Preguntó a Harry, apuntándole con su varita._

_— ¡Lucius! —Gritó Narcissa, empujando a su esposo lejos de Harry. EL pelinegro se había levantado y había tomado su varita, mientras que Draco se había colocado entre él y su padre en un gesto protector— Perdónenme chicos, mi esposo y yo iremos… a por unas copas para celebrar ¿está bien? —Dijo, mientras apartaba la varita de la mano de su marido y le empujaba hacia la puerta._

_Un momento después, Harry se lanzó pesadamente sobre el sillón, mientras Draco le ponía una mano en el hombro._

_—Bueno, eso ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba —comentó el rubio, bajo la incrédula mirada de su novio._

.

Luego de que Narcissa llevará a Lucius "a por unas copas para celebrar", este regresó estrechando mi mano y dándonos su completa aprobación. Creo que nunca debes subestimar el poder de convencimiento de un Malfoy.

Draco hizo las paces con sus amigos Blaise y Theo, luego de que yo le rogara que lo hiciera. Le amo, pero que no les hablara a sus amigos significaba que tenía las 24 horas del día libres para mí. Eso puede ser muy bueno, pero cuando tú mismo quieres tiempo para pasarlo con tus amigos, el tiempo libre de tu novio puede ser un gran problema…

.

_Era sábado en la noche, y en la sala de menesteres solo podían oírse los gritos de cierto rubio platinado, que estaba formando un berrinche digno de un Malfoy._

_—Dragón, ya te lo he dicho, estuve con Ron y Hermione. Debes entender que no todo el tiempo podemos estar juntos. Ellos también requieren mi atención —decía un conciliador Harry, caminando detrás de un ofendido Draco._

_— ¡Claro! Restriégame en la cara que tú si tienes amigos —Gritaba el rubio._

_— ¡Pero si tú también tienes amigos! —Refutó Harry— Te he dicho muchas veces que ya es hora de que les digas lo que viste. No es como si te hubieran traumado de por vida. Apuesto que tú y yo hemos hecho cosas peores —decía, acercándose por detrás y tomando al rubio por la cintura._

_El rubio se cruzó de brazos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante la sola idea de haber hecho "cosas peores" que las que había visto aquel día en su habitación._

_— Está bien, está bien. Tú ganas. Hablaré con ese par de exhibicionistas —aceptó Draco, volteándose para quedar frente al pelinegro— Pero primero tendrás que darme fuerzas para enfrentarles… —Y acto seguido, le besó con deseo._

_—Te daré las fuerzas que quieras, rubio. Las que quieras… —susurró el moreno, correspondiendo al beso._

_Poco a poco, Harry dirigió a su amante hacia un sillón cercano, desvistiéndole con destreza mientras le seguía besando. Ya cerca del sillón, el Gryffindor tomó al rubio de la cintura y lo obligó a voltearse, quedando detrás de él._

_—Te daré fuerzas, pero a mi manera, bombón —Murmuró al oído de su amante, para luego retirar completamente su ropa y hacerle arrodillarse en el sillón._

_Harry acarició suavemente la espalda de su amado, haciéndole arquearla a causa del cosquilleo. El Gryffindor pasó sus dedos por cada pedazo de piel a su alcance, causando pequeños estremecimientos en su amado. Muy lentamente, el moreno se dirigió la entrada del Slytherin, observándola con adoración y comenzando a lamerla como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo que ocasionó que el rubio gimoteara sonoramente. Luego de un rato, Harry introdujo dos dedos en la boca del rubio, que los lamió sin decoro a sabiendas de los propósitos de su pareja. Acto seguido, los húmedos dedos del moreno comenzaron a penetrar en la estrecha cavidad de Draco, arrancándole gemidos aún más fuertes. Con movimientos circulares, los dedos de Harry dilataban la entrada de su amante, mientras que su mano libre masajeaba el miembro del rubio de forma rítmica._

_Una rápido movimiento de muñeca, y el rubio Slytherin se derramó en las manos de su entusiasta compañero, el cual aprovechó el momento para desvestirse por completo y posicionarse detrás de su pareja. Con una firme estocada, Harry entro en Draco, el cual arqueó la espalda y soltó un grito ahogado, que pronto fue reemplazado por gemidos roncos._

_Las estocadas tomaron un ritmo frenético, y de un momento a otro, ambos chicos llegaron al clímax entre sonoros gemidos._

_..._

_—Chicos, Draco tiene algo que decirles._

_Harry y Draco se encontraban sentados en una mesa de las tres escobas, con Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott acompañándoles. Los Slytherin habían acordado reunirse con Harry sin saber qué era exactamente lo que quería, sin embargo no esperaban verle con Draco, quien llevaba varias semanas sin hablarles a pesar de no tener un motivo aparente._

_—Vamos, Draco ¿Desde cuándo necesitas mediadores para hablar con Theo y conmigo? —Bromeaba Blaise, mirando al rubio Slytherin— No me digas que le has pagado a Potter para que sea tu traductor…_

_—Cuida tus palabras, Zabini. No vaya a ser que insultes a mi pareja —respondió Draco, con los ojos entrecerrados y denotando desafío._

_—Jo… Esa sí que no me la esperaba, Malfoy —rió Blaise, con una mano en la nuca y con cara de desconcierto._

_— ¿En serio son pareja? —Preguntó Theo hacía un ligeramente sonrojado Harry, a lo cual el moreno asintió con la cabeza— Pues, vaya ¡Felicidades! Esto se veía venir desde hace mucho —Y acto seguido, se echó a reír._

_—Sí, sí, ya hemos escuchado eso —replicó Malfoy— Lo que no se veía venir era que yo los descubriera a ustedes dos, hace unas semanas, haciendo cosas indebidas en la cama de cierto moreno pervertido cuyo nombre no quiero mencionar…_

_Inmediatamente las risas en los rostros de ambos Slytherin fueron completamente borradas. Theo se sonrojó hasta las orejas y Blaise miró a Harry buscando alguna señal de si lo que acababa de decir Draco era cierto. Sin más que hacer, Harry volvió a asentir._

_—Vaya, Draco ¿En serio nos has pillado in fraganti? —Preguntó Blaise, mientras tomaba la mano de su aún sonrojada pareja— De verdad discúlpanos, amigo, ya sabes, las hormonas. Y para que negar lo innegable, Theo y yo somos pareja, pero eso ya lo sabes de sobra, ¿verdad? —Dijo guiñándole un ojo al rubio, para luego agregar— Jamás pensé que fueras voyeurista. Caras vemos…_

_Draco lo miró con desprecio, a lo cual Blaise respondió con una sonora carcajada que luego de un rato los contagió a todos. Luego de un pequeño silencio, Harry puyó las costillas del rubio, instándole a hacer las paces con sus amigos._

_—Está bien, acepto que debí tocar, pero nunca imaginé que estuvieran haciendo lo que estaban haciendo, así que estamos a mano —Dijo, extendiendo su mano hacia Blaise._

_—A mano —concedió Blaise, estrechando la mano de Draco. Luego, gritó a todo pulmón— ¡Madame Rosmerta, cuatro tarros de hidromiel, por favor! ¡Para celebrar que mi amigo Draco ha salido del closet!_

_Draco lo fulminaba con la mirada, mientras los demás estallaban en carcajadas._

.

Ahora los cuatro somos los mejores amigos, y nos reunimos de vez en cuando para recordar aquellos tiempos en los que éramos jóvenes, inocentes y heterosexuales. Todos a excepción del pervertido de Zabini, por supuesto, quien jura que salió del vientre de su madre siendo experto en el Kamasutra.

Nuestro trabajo de Trasformaciones fue, por supuesto, el mejor. Ganamos los 50 puntos para ambas casas, y el reconocimiento de la comunidad mágica mediante la Orden de Merlín 3era Clase por "Servicios Prestados". También obtuvimos dos plazas completamente pagadas en la división de Inefables en el Ministerio de Magia, pero ambos tuvimos que rechazarlas. Yo quiero dedicarme al Quidditch de tiempo completo con una pequeña tienda que estoy montando, y Draco quiere ser un Sanador, así que ambos tenemos nuestro futuro bien pensado.

Al final del curso de Hogwarts, resultó que Gryffindor y Slytherin quedaron empatados a la cabeza de la Copa de las Casas, algo que jamás había sucedido. Así que el Gran Comedor se vistió de verde, plata, rojo y dorado. Nuestro último año no pudo ser mejor. El 7mo curso que todos merecíamos tener luego de tanto sufrimiento.

Ahora mismo me dirijo a Grimmauld Place, junto a mi pareja desde hace 9 meses. Draco y yo hemos decidido vivir juntos, así que restauraremos la antigua casa de los Black para devolverle la gloria que alguna vez tuvo. No es tan grande como La Mansión de los Malfoy, pero para Draco y para mí no hay mejor lugar en el mundo.

Estamos enamorados. Todo va bien.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_Pues ha llegado el momento de despedir esta historia. Me la he pasado en grande releyéndola, modificando pequeños detalles de redacción y gramática, y dándole mayor sentido a ciertas oraciones. Todo para traerles la que a mi parecer es la mejor versión que he publicado de ella.

Como les comenté al comienzo de esta aventura, DLV fue mi primer longfic y le tengo muchísimo cariño a su cursi y ligera historia de amor. He disfrutado cada paso de la resubida, desde leer capi por capi antes de publicar, hasta leer y responder sus hermosos review. Mi día es más feliz cada que recibo uno de esos, así que no escatimen en palabras y aprovechen este epílogo final para dejarme saber su opinión acerca de mi historia.

A los que leen sin comentar, a los que comentan, a los que sólo pasan por algún capi. A los que han seguido la historia desde el inicio, a los que la siguen desde hace poco, a los que la leerán completa a partir de aquí y a los que la leerán en un futuro. A todos ustedes, **Infinitas Gracias**. Un escritor no es nadie si no tiene para quién escribir ¡Son geniales!

Un Gran Beso a todos y cada uno. Espero leerles, y poder acompañarles de nuevo muy pronto. _Travesura Realizada. Nox._

_01/07/2012~10/10/2012_

_Maye._


End file.
